Mobius' Champion
by Crystal Draculura Bloodsucker
Summary: When a rift into the demon realm rips into existence, Sonic the Hedgehog steps up to enter the realm and destroy it before its corruption invades all of Mobius. But, can this young champion handle the corruption of the realm… and himself? (Warning: VERY vulgar)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

On a sunny spring day, high up in the mountains, in a cavern full of stalactites, Team Hooligan was up to no good again.

Not long ago, they had gotten a signal on their equipment, sporting of some incredible power in this cavern. Naturally, they thought it was an emerald, whether Sol or Chaos, it didn't matter to them. All they cared about was the money they would get from selling such a precious jewel.

"The signal says it's right here, Nack." Bark said to the weasel. "But there's nothing here."

"Idiot, it must be in the wall." Nack rolled his eyes. "I think it's time to go mining boys. Bean? Do your stuff."

"Heheh, you got it!" The woodpecker beamed, pulling out a bomb out of thin air.

The fuse was already lit, sparking and hissing loudly. Bark and Nack moved quickly to get out of the way of Bean's bomb before he threw it at the wall, a huge explosion causing a huge crevasse in the wall.

"Yeah! Ten points!" Bean praised himself.

"Good job Bean, let's get that emerald boys."

However, before any one of them could take a step, from the hole in the wall, a portal suddenly opened up, glowing with purple-pink swirls and shining with demonic light.

The Hooligans' equipment started to go haywire, not made to handle as much power as the portal holds.

"What is that thing?!" Bean asked nervously.

"I-I don't know, Bean." Nack gulped, sweating a little as it suddenly got very hot and damp in the cavern.

"Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?" Bark asked.

"It does feel a little warmer." Bean nodded, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. He could feel the warmth traveling to his nether regions, slowly starting to arouse him. The thought of becoming hard for nothing made him blush. "I kinda feel uncomfortable."

"Same here." Nack agreed, rubbing his legs together as he started to have the same problem, his cock getting more harder and wetter than Bean's was. "I vote we get out of here, now."

But before the Mobians could turn to leave, something came out of the portal.

It was an imp. He was small and completely naked, a large pulsing red cock hanging between his legs. The Hooligans flush at the sight, all turning their heads away as they feel another wave of lust wash over them.

"Do not look away ashamed." The imp snickered. "I know I am beautiful. My name Zetaz."

"W-we're The Hooligans." Nack introduced, still not looking at the imp. "I'm Nack, that's Bean, and that's Bark."

"The three of you seem stressed, tell me, are you three filled with lust by any chance?"

The Mobians flinch, their faces getting darker. The imp laughs at their reaction.

"I know you are… why, the weasel already has his dick out."

Nack gasps and looks down. Sure enough, his shaft had slipped out of its sheath, the pink flesh glistening and hard with desire. Blushing with shame, he quickly covers himself with his hands, moaning softly as he accidentally rubbed it. Ashamed, he turns away from his team, his ears down and eyes closed, trying not to cry in embarrassment.

"Aw, come come now Nack, there is no need to be ashamed." The imp cooes. "After all, it's only your body reacting in a very natural way. You cannot control it."

The imp gives a toothy grin. "If you three would like a quick remedy to your hard-ons that doesn't involve intercourse or masturbation I can take you to my master. They're a bit of, an expert on corruption."

"Who is your master?" Nack asks, looking back with glistening eyes.

"Oh you'll admire them dearly. Come come, I will take you to them."

The Mobians look at each other quizzically before all hesitantly walking through the portal, curious about what they may find.

"Yes, excellent." The imp snickers as he follows them. "And so, the corruption begins."

**…**

"Sonic! I think you better come look at this!" Tails called from his workshop.

Sonic quickly ran down the stairs to his little fox brother's workshop at the sound of his call. When he reached the bottom step, he ran up to the fox, who was click-clacking away on his laptop, looking a little panicked.

"What is it, Tails?"

"Look at this." Tails moved the laptop to show the screen to the blue hedgehog. "The satellite has picked up some extremely strange and strong energy up on Mount Ilgast. The whole system is going absolutely haywire!"

"What do you suppose it could be?" Sonic asked curiously.

"I don't know. Perhaps it's an Eggman source, or a very powerful gem that we don't know about."

"That doesn't seem too impossible. After all, we knew nothing about the Phantom Ruby before we battled Infinite."

"Exactly."

"Could there possibly be another alternative?"

"Well, like the portal to the Sol Dimension, it could be a wormhole to another dimension."

"We should grab Knuckles and check it out." Sonic suggested. "With something this powerful, we don't need it falling into the wrong hands."

"Agreed."

**…**

Minutes later, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails arrived at Mount Ilgast on the Tornado and landed on an overhang. They jumped out and began walking towards the source, the help of Tails Miles Electric showing them where to go.

"If it's a gem let me handle it." Knuckles ordered. "A gem this powerful could be highly dangerous."

"Agreed." Sonic nodded. "I don't know much about gems except for the Chaos Emeralds, so if it is a gem, that's your specialty, so I'll let you handle it."

"That's very mature, coming from you." Knuckles smirked.

"Hey, I've grown up a little over the years, alright." Sonic chuckled.

"It's this way!" Tails called as he turned a corner, his device beeping like crazy.

Sonic and Knuckles quickly followed the boy genius. The device started going crazy the closer they got to the source. Suddenly, it started spazzing out.

"It's here, right in front of us."

The three looked up and witnessed the cave, the same one that the Hooligans had found the portal. They were shocked when they discovered that they weren't the only ones there.

Shadow the hedgehog sat against the wall outside of the cave. He was panting and covered in sweat, a dark blush adoring his face. His eyes were glazed over and his legs were shaky.

Concerned, Sonic quickly ran up to the black and red hedgehog, kneeling down next to him.

"Shadow! Are you ok?"

Shadow blinked and looked up to the blue hedgehog. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he laid his head against the wall.

"Yes." He panted. "I'm fine. Just need to catch my breath."

"What happened?" Tails asked him.

"You don't wanna know." Shadow shook his head, not about to tell an 8 year that he just got done masturbating because of the cave.

"What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked him suspiciously.

"My senses picked up a strange energy source, so I came looking for it. The source led me to this cave." He looked up at the three. "I take it you were doing the same?"

"Yeah." Sonic nodded. "The Miles Electric led us here. What is it Shadow? Did you see it?"

"I did, and it's nothing like I've ever seen." Shadow nodded. "It's a portal, pink and swirly, with demonic light shining through it. I've seen some strange creatures coming through it."

"What strange creatures?"

"Goblins, imps, trolls, succubi. It's like a whole fantasy land over on the other side. But… it's no fantasy land I have ever heard of… the creatures seem… corrupted."

"Corrupted?" Knuckles frowned. "What do you mean? Corrupted how?"

To the surprise of the three, Shadow pressed his ears against his head and looked down, his blush getting darker.

"Corrupted by… lust." He answered hesitantly. "When I was in the cave and I saw these creatures, they kept talking about how they couldn't wait to fuck everyone and everything. One of the goblins, when she noticed me, actually tried to rape me."

"Oh gosh Shadow, that's horrible!" Sonic gasped, wrapping his arms around the hedgehog in comfort.

"She wasn't successful, hedgehog, I don't need your comfort." Shadow hissed as he pushed the blue hedgehog off him, though not harshly, knowing that Sonic was just worried about him. "I was able to fight her off before she could touch me."

"Then how come you look like you just got done having sex?" Knuckles asked bluntly.

"Knuckles!" Sonic hissed at the echidna.

"That's none of your business, echidna." Shadow hissed.

"I agree." Sonic nodded, but then looked at Shadow, a fire of anger in his eyes. "But Shadow, if that goblin laid even one finger on you…"

"She didn't, Sonic, I swear it." Shadow quickly tried to calm him down. Then he sighed. "But… if you really just have to know… she splashed me with this… lust draft or whatever it was. It… made me uncomfortable and… warm and… well… the humidity of the cave didn't really help either so… I had to find some way to… to calm myself down…"

"Oh." Sonic, Knuckles, and even Tails breathed sympathetically.

Sonic growled and shook his head. "What kind of messed up world is this?"

"It's called Mareth."

The four jumped at the new voice that spoke to them. They looked towards the source and saw an elderly human man approaching them.

"Who are you?" Tails asked him.

"I am Elder Nomur, the guardian of this cave." The man explained. "My job was to foresee it that nobody entered this cave, though it seems that on my short leave, the inevitable has happened."

"You said something about Mareth?" Sonic tilted his head curiously. "What exactly is that?"

"Beyond the portal is a demon realm known as Mareth. The land and air itself is filled with corruption, which seeps into the minds of those who inhabit it and fills them with undying lust and libido. The creatures on the other side would do anything to gain their sickly pleasures, even force themselves on others." The elder's eyes traveled to Shadow, who instantly looked down at his gaze. " For a thousand years, the portal has been covered, hidden behind a wall of rock. But now, that wall has been destroyed, and the portal glows brightly as the creatures of Mareth come through, looking for fresh virgins and sluts."

"How awful." Sonic shook his head. "This world needs to be stopped. It needs to be destroyed. A world like that should never exist."

"There is a prophecy." Elder Nomur continued.

The four Mobians looked at him, urging him to continue.

"When the wall breaks and the portal glows, a champion of blue steps up, with speed and agility, to break the curse of the land of corruption, once and for all."

"A champion of… blue?" Sonic gulped. "With speed and agility?"

"Sonic… as much as I hate to say this… I think this so called prophecy is speaking of you." Shadow said to him.

"I think you might be right." Sonic nodded nervously. "But if I'm that champion, what am I supposed to do?"

"If you are the champion, you must enter the portal into the land of corruption." The man explained. "Find the master in control of this corruption, and destroy him and the world in its wake. What you speak is true, young lad. A world so corrupted should not exist."

"So… it's up to me." Sonic gulped.

"We can't possibly be sure about that." Tails tried to reason in a panic. "It could be talking about another Mobian."

"But what Mobian could that be, Tails?" Sonic asked him. "What other Mobians is blue and has speed and agility?"

"But it's dangerous!"

"I've been through worse, Tails… you know this." Sonic sighed and looked at the elder. "If this prophecy is speaking of me, then I will do whatever it takes to destroy this corrupted world."

The elder nodded. "Then so be it. Go now. You must train your body and mind to handle the corruption of Mareth. Do not come back until you are ready."

Sonic nodded as he stood up, helping Shadow up to his feet as well.

"Can we go with him?" Shadow asked curiously.

"I'm afraid not." Elder Nomur shook his head. "The corruption of the land is too risky, you may end up fucking each other."

The four Mobians cringed, not wanting to think about that happening.

"And another thing. Once you enter the portal, the chances are you may not come back out."

The four looked at each other, now actually worried for Sonic's life. The blue hedgehog sighed and looked at the man.

"If that is the price I must pay, then so be it." He frowned and turned away, walking back to the Tornado. "Come on guys. There is training that I must endure through so I may be able to control myself. I will not allow Mareth to corrupt me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sonic was prepared for what was to come.

Most of the last year had been spent honing his body and mind to prepare for the challenges ahead, like Elder Nomur had instructed. It took a lot longer than he'd like, but he was taking no chances.

He is the Champion of Mobius. The one who will journey to the demon realm of Mareth, and guarantee the safety of his friends and family, even though he'll most likely never see them again. He wipes away a tear at the thought as he enters the courtyard and sees Elder Nomur waiting for him.

"I'm ready."

The Elder nods and begins to walk away, Sonic swiftly following him.

The walk to the tainted cave is long and silent. Elder Nomur does not speak. There is nothing left to say. The two of them journey in companionable silence. Slowly the black rock of Mount Ilgast looms closer and closer, and the temperature of the air drops. Sonic shivers and glances at the Elder, noticing he doesn't betray any sign of the cold. Despite his age of nearly 80, he maintains the vigor of a man half his age. Sonic was glad for the man's strength, as assisting him across this distance would be draining, and the hedgehog must save his energy for the trials ahead.

The entrance of the cave gapes open, sharp stalactites hanging over the entrance, giving it the appearance of a monstrous mouth. Elder Nomur stops and nods to Sonic, gesturing for him to proceed alone. Sonic nods back and enters.

_There's no turning back now…_

The cave is unusually warm and damp, and his body reacts with a sense of growing warmth focusing in his groin, his manhood hardening for no apparent reason. Sonic was warned of this and pressed forward, ignoring his body's growing needs. A glowing purple-pink portal swirls and flares with demonic light along the back wall.

"This must be it." He says to himself. "It's now or never."

Cringing, Sonic pressed forward, keenly aware that his body seems to be anticipating coming in contact with the tainted magical construct. Closing his eyes, Sonic gathers his resolve and leaps forward. Vertigo overwhelms him and he blacks out.

**...**

The hedgehog wakes with a splitting headache and a body full of burning desire. A shadow darkens his view momentarily and his training kicks in. He rolls to the side across the bare ground and leaps to his feet. A surprised looking imp stands a few feet away, holding an empty vial. He's completely naked, an improbably sized pulsing red cock hanging between his spindly legs.

Sonic flushes with desire as a wave of lust washes over him, his mind reeling as he fights the urge to ram his own cock down the imp's throat. The strangeness of the thought both surprises and frightens him.

_This is gonna be harder than I thought._

"I'm amazed you aren't already chasing down my cock, hedgehog." The imp mocks. "The last 'Champion' was an eager whore for me by the time she woke up. This lust draft made sure of it."

The imp shakes the empty vial to emphasize his point. Sonic reels in shock at this revelation - he just entered the demon realm and he's already been drugged! Sonic trembles with the aching need in his groin, but resist, righteous anger lending him strength.

"You little shit!" He growled. "You'll pay for that!"

In desperation, the hedgehog leaps towards the imp, watching with glee as his cocky smile changes to an expression of sheer terror. The smaller creature is no match for Sonic's brute strength as he pummels him mercilessly. Sonic picked up the diminutive demon and punts him into the air, frowning grimly as he spreads his wings and begins speeding into the distance.

"FOOL!" The imp shrieked. "You could have had pleasure unending... but should we ever cross paths again you will regret humiliating me! Remember the name Zetaz, as you'll soon face the wrath of my master!"

"Bring it on, then!" The blue one shouted after him. "I ain't afraid! This is what I trained for!"

The imp says nothing and instead flies away like the coward he is, making the hedgehog smirk in satisfaction.

Sonic's pleasure at defeating the demon ebbs as he considers how he's already been defiled. He swears to himself he will find the demon responsible for doing this to him and the other 'Champions', and destroy him AND his pet imp.

Sonic looks around, surveying the hellish landscape as he plots his next move. The portal is a few yards away, nestled between a formation of rocks. It does not seem to exude the arousing influence it had on the other side. The ground and sky are both tinted different shades of red, though the earth beneath his feet feels as normal as any other lifeless patch of dirt. Sonic settles on the idea of making a camp here and fortifying this side of the portal. No demons will ravage his beloved hometown on his watch. His friends were counting on him.

It does not take long to set up his tent and a few simple traps. The hedgehog will need to explore and gather more supplies to fortify it any further. Perhaps he will even manage to track down the demons who have been abducting the other champions!

His campsite is fairly simple at the moment. His tent and bedroll are set in front of the rocks that lead to the portal. He has a small fire pit as well. He has a number of traps surrounding his makeshift home, but they are fairly simple and may not do much to deter a demon. The portal shimmers in the background as it always does, looking menacing and reminding the hedgehog of why he came.

It's light outside, a good time to explore and forage for supplies with which to fortify his camp.

"I suppose I should go." He sighed. "I won't accomplish anything by just standing here."

Sonic tentatively steps away from his campsite, alert and scanning the ground and sky for danger. He walks for the better part of an hour, marking the rocks he passes for a return trip to his camp. It worries him that the portal has an opening on this side, and it was totally unguarded.

Not a second after he thought about the portal, Sonic finds himself shocked to see his campsite in front of him, even though he literally just left it behind him.

The portal's glow is clearly visible from inside the tall rock formation. Looking carefully Sonic sees his footprints leaving the opposite side of his camp, then disappearing. He looks back the way he came and sees his markings vanish before his eyes. The implications boggles his mind as he does his best to mull over them.

Distance, direction, and geography seem to have little meaning here, yet the hedgehog's campsite remains exactly as he left it. A few things click into place as he realizes he found his way back just as he was mentally picturing the portal!

"Perhaps memory influences travel here, just like time, distance, and speed would in the real world!" Sonic exclaimed excitedly.

This won't help him at all with finding new places, but at least he can get back to camp quickly. Sonic sighs, determined to stay focused the next time he explores and learns how to traverse this gods-forsaken realm.

"Ok, now that I know how to get back, let's try this again." He says as he heads off again, determined to find new terrain.

The blue blur walks for quite some time, roaming the hard-packed and pink-tinged earth of the demon-realm. Rust-red rocks speckle the wasteland, as barren and lifeless as anywhere else he's been. A cool breeze suddenly brushes against his face, as if gracing him with its presence. The hedgehog turns towards it and is confronted by the lush foliage of a very old looking forest.

Sonic smiles as the plants look fairly familiar and non-threatening. Unbidden, he remembers his decision to test the properties of this place, and thinks of his campsite as he walks forward. Reality seems to shift and blur, making him dizzy, but after a few minutes he's back.

"Hmm." He hums to himself. "Surely I can travel this way to any terrain I find rather quickly. Let's test it."

Sonic starts walking again, thinking about the forest, until suddenly, he's ambushed by an imp!

"Holy shit!" Sonic cries out in alarm.

The imp is short, only a few feet tall. An unkempt mane of shaggy black hair hangs from his head, parted by two short curved horns. His eyes are solid black, save for tiny red irises which glow with evil intent. His skin is bright red, and unencumbered by clothing or armor, save for a small loincloth at his belt. His feet are covered by tiny wooden sandals, and his hands tipped with sharp claws. A pair of tiny but functional wings occasionally flap from his back. He's in perfect health as he stares hungrily at the hedgehog.

"Ooh, a new champion." He hissed. "Mmm, and you smell of virginity too. Oh how I love the virgins. Their screams make me hard."

"Oh hell no!" Sonic growled. "You keep away from me, you creep!"

The imp laughs at the blue hedgehog's demand, making him growl in anger. On instinct, he rolls into a ball and spindashes at the imp, knocking the creature off his feet in surprise. Smirking, Sonic revs up another spindash and hits the imp again.

Hissing the imp quickly gets up and attacks back, slashing at the champion with his claws.

"Ack!" Sonic hisses as the imp is successful with slashing his side. He growls at the creature and swiftly roundhouse kicks him, sending across the clearing. The imp hisses and staggers back up.

"Just give in already, hedgehog." He hisses. "I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"Never!" Sonic growls, quickly spindashing him again.

The imp is seriously hurt now, close to death almost. One more hit should do it. Sonic smirks and revs up his spindash again, making this a nice long one. He suddenly shoots at the creature like a rocket, hitting him dead on.

He smiles in satisfaction as the imp collapses and begins masturbating feverishly. Sadly, he realizes his own needs have not been met. But of course, he could always rape the poor thing...

Sonic quickly shook his head, horrified with himself for even thinking that way. He growls at the imp.

"Don't get in my way again." He hisses.

"Oh trust me, I won't." The imp pants, never stopping his stroking for even a second. "But it won't be me that you have to worry about anymore. There are many creatures in this realm that would love to fuck such an azure beauty as yourself."

"I'd like to see them try."

And with that, said azure beauty began walking away.

"Oh, wait!" The imp calls back.

"What?" Sonic hisses back, turning around to face him. "Don't make me come back and finish killing you."

"Blue champion, there is a tradition in our land that all creatures respect." The imp explains.

"And what is that?"

"When a creature is defeated, they must give their opponent a gift." The imp reached into the pocket of his loincloth and held out some gems and a bottle of something. "Six gems and a bottle of incubi draft for the champion who defeated me."

"What does it do?" Sonic asked curiously as he accepted both.

"The gems are currency in our world." The imp explained. "The incubi draft, there are three things that you can do with it. Sell it, trade it, or drink it. If you drink it, you will turn into an incubi."

"Yeah, no thanks." Sonic shook his head as he placed the items in the brown pouch he brought. "I like being a hedgehog. Don't feel like being anything else. I'll either sell it or trade it." He looked back at the imp. "Thank you for these gifts."

"But of course. It is of tradition. Farewell blue champion. Continue on your quest, whether it's successful… or if you end up like the rest."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An hour passes...

The sky darkens as a starless night falls. The blood-red moon slowly rises up over the horizon.

Sonic lays in his bedroll in his campsite in front of the portal. It is dark out, made worse by the lack of stars in the sky. A blood-red moon hangs in the sky, seeming to watch the champion, but providing little light. It's far too dark to leave camp, so he has no choice but to stay put.

As Sonic lies in his bedroll, he can't help but think about what the imp said to him.

Was it possible that he could actually end up like the other champions? Corrupted and filled with lust and libido?

He sighs, laying his hands over his eyes.

"I wish there was someone I could talk to." He says to himself. "I didn't realize that by being here, it could be so lonesome."

"Did someone say they were lonely?"

Sonic gasped and quickly jumped to alert, spinning around towards the voice, standing and growling in defence. However, his defense falls and he blinks in surprise as he watched familiar black and red quills step through the portal into Mareth.

"Shadow?!" He gasped at the sight of the hedgehog in front of him. "What do you think you're doing here?!"

"Well I thought I'd just come in and join the party." Shadow shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. "In all seriousness, I'm here to help."

"How did you even get in here?" Sonic asked suspiciously. "What with Elder Nomur guarding the entrance."

"Guarding? Ha! He's as bad as Knuckles when it comes to that. The old man was asleep when I snuck in."

"You shouldn't be here, you need to go back." Sonic shook his head. "This is my quest, I have to do this on my own."

"Sonic you can't possibly be serious." Shadow hissed. "This is a job much too big for just one hedgehog. You're counted on to destroy a whole world on your own? That's impossible!"

"Even two hedgehogs won't even it out, Shads."

"No, but it's better than fighting alone. I easily could've just went on my own business hedgehog, but I decided to come in and help because I don't want to see Mobius get corrupted either." Shadow sighed and calmed himself. "Besides… you said you were lonely, right? Well, I'm here now."

Sonic's ears pressed flat to his head. No matter what he said, he knew Shadow wasn't gonna back down. He was much too stubborn, and loyal to the world he had come to know. He was a good alli and a potentially close friend.

A friend…

Sonic sighed.

"Fine. It doesn't seem like I'm gonna be able to change your mind." He nodded. "Just promise me this."

"What?"

"Stay close and don't wander off. Neither of us know what's out there, and this place doesn't let you travel normally. A mere thought about the campsite will bring you right back to it. Try to resist the corruption as much as you can."

"I promise." Shadow nodded easily.

"Good." Sonic yawned and climbed back into his bedroll. "We should get some sleep. We have a long day of exploring to do tomorrow."

Shadow nodded and went to a nearby tree, laying against its trunk with his arms behind his head, closing his eyes as both hedgehog's fell asleep, both troubled by dirty dreams throughout the night.

**…**

The sky begins to grow brighter as the moon descends over distant mountains, casting a few last ominous shadows before they burn away in the light.

The light hits Sonic's eyes and his nose catches the scent of cooking food, stirring him awake. He yawns and sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looks over to his campfire and sees Shadow cooking some kind of meat over the fire in a pan.

"Good morning, Sonic." The ebony hedgehog greeted him. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"What are you making?" The blue one asked him curiously.

"Fish. I caught them just this morning. There's a lake not far from here that I discovered."

"Shadow, what did I say about wandering off?" Sonic frowned as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"Relax hedgehog, I didn't go that far." Shadow rolled his eyes. "Besides, a good source of protein is a good way to start the day."

"I brought food."

"We can't live off of protein bars, Sonic. The lake is not that far. I didn't wander, honest."

"... Did anything jump out at you?" Sonic asked him, sighing in defeat as he sat by the fire.

"No, nothing jumped at me." Shadow shook his head as he finished frying the fish and pulled it out of the fire, setting it on a large leaf to cool off. "It's weird actually. It's almost as if everything was ignoring me actually."

"That is a little weird." Sonic nodded.

"Eh, whatever." Shadow shrugged as he handed one of the fish to his companion. "Let's just eat our breakfast and then figure out what to do next."

"There's this forest that I discovered yesterday." Sonic explained between bites. "I wanted to explore it a bit to see what can be found. Perhaps a clue of a weapon of some sorts."

"Sounds reasonable." Shadow agreed. "We'll explore the forest then."

**…**

After their fish breakfast, as promised, the two hedgehogs walked side by side as Sonic led them to the forest.

"I was gonna explore the forest yesterday, but then I was ambushed before I could do so." Sonic explained.

"Ambushed?" Shadow frowned. "By what?"

Suddenly, another imp leaps out of the bushes and attacks!

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" Sonic hissed as he took a battle stance.

"My my, so the rumors are true." The imp sneers. "The blue champion has entered our world. My, you're even more beautiful than I imagined."

"Back off fucker, he's not interested." Shadow hissed, stepping in between the two.

"Shadow let me handle this." Sonic urged.

"Oh, and the champion has a friend with him as well." The imp laughs. "Well well, I wouldn't mind a little three-way, if it's with you two."

"You little pervert!" Sonic hissed, pushing Shadow out of the way. "Go away and leave us alone!"

Sonic suddenly curls into a ball and quickly spindashes the creature. The imp groans as he's hit, but it sounds almost as if he enjoyed it.

"Oh yes, hit me again you beautiful beast." The imp pants, rubbing his cock through his loincloth.

Sonic blushes as blood rushes to his groin as a surge of arousal hits him, making his knees weak. The hedgehog's ample pecker hardens, distracting him further.

"Leave him alone!" Shadow growls, punching the imp in his face. The imp growls back and slashes at Shadow with his claws, catching him in the face. "Ack!"

"Shadow!" Sonic cries. He runs over and quickly roundhouse kicks the imp away from his friend. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Shadow hissed as he stood up straight, wiping a bit of blood away from the cuts.

"Oooooh!"

Sonic looks over at the imp, his breath getting caught in his throat as he sees that his kick had given the imp a bloody nose. The imp is panting sexually as he licks the blood away from his face, his lust-filled gaze staring at Sonic.

Images of the hedgehog fellating and fucking the imp assaults Sonic's mind, unnaturally arousing him. Sonic is frightened as he feels his ample pecker dribble pre-cum.

Shadow growls and spindashes at the imp. It hits him dead on, but then the imp gets back up and starts making arcane gestures at the black and red hedgehog. Shadow blushed as he suddenly realized he's going through the same problem as the blue one.

"Why don't you two just give up and have a little fun?" The imp teases.

"Never!" Sonic growls as he lunges at the imp, punching him repeatedly. The imp hisses and slashes at Sonic's side, reopening the cuts that the imp from yesterday had given him. "Aah! You'll pay for that!"

Sonic brings up his fist and punches the imp as hard as he could, sending the creature flying across the clearing.

He smiles in satisfaction as the imp collapses and begins masturbating feverishly. He groans as he realizes that his lust has grown a lot higher, but he refuses to stoop so low as the imp.

"Are you alright, Sonic?" Shadow asked him, holding him steady as he tries to stop the bleeding in Sonic's side.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sonic panted. He looks up and glares as the pleasuring imp. He walks up to him confidently. "I believe you have something for me for defeating you."

"Ah yes." The imp pants with a blissful smile on his face. "So you've heard of our traditions? Very well then, champion. For defeating me, here are 8 gems and a parcel of imp food."

"The imp food will turn me into an imp, won't it?" Sonic asked cautiously as he took the items, putting them in his pouch.

"Yes, it will. But you don't have to eat it."

"I'll sell it or trade it." Sonic nodded. "Thank you."

"Come on Sonic." Shadow offered, laying a hand on the hedgehog's shoulder. "Let's get back to camp and take care of that wound."

Sonic nodded in agreement, following the ebony one back to the campsite, leaving the masturbating imp behind.

**…**

"*hiss* Ow!" Sonic yelped as Shadow cleaned the cut on his side.

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's not your fault." Sonic sighed. "It just hurts in general. I'm so pissed off. This is the second time my journey to the forest was interrupted, both by imps."

"Annoying." Shadow agreed as he finished cleaning the cuts and wrapped a bandage around them. "There. They shouldn't be reopening anymore."

"Thanks." Sonic sighed, rubbing a frustrating hand over his face. "Let's forget about the forest for now. I'm curious about this lake you found. Can you lead me there?"

"Of course." Shadow as the two of them stood up. "It's this way."

Sonic nodded and allowed Shadow to take the lead as he led him to the lake. Their wanderings took them far and wide across the barren wasteland that surrounds the portal, until the smell of humidity and fresh water alerts Sonic to the nearby lake. With a few quick strides Shadow led Sonic to a lake so massive the distant shore cannot be seen. Grass and a few sparse trees grow all around it.

"Told you it wasn't that far." Shadow smirked.

"I stand corrected." Sonic nodded. "I wonder what we can find here."

"Well, let's look around."

And that's just as the two hedgehogs did.

As they're looking around the lake, Sonic finds a quaint farmhouse on the far shores of the lake. Around the homestead are a range of gardens, filled with delicious fruits and vegetables.

"Hey Shads, check this out!"

The black and red hedgehog stands besides the blue one as they both curiously stare at the farm. They look at each other for a moment before they approach the dwelling. A figure in a pepper patch rises up to greet them, waving them over.

As they walk forward, they are shocked to see that it's a female golden retriever labrador… a Mobian! She giggles happily and beckons the boys over.

"Welcome strangers," She greets pleasantly. "It sure is pleasant to see some new faces 'round here. My name's Whitney, and it's mighty fine I don't have to pitchfork y'all like most guests!"

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked curiously.

Whitney fills the hedgehogs in about the lake and her farm, telling them how the demons can't seem to stay close for long, and monsters always seem weaker the few times they have approached her farm. Whitney flushes and rapidly changes subject, "I've got to get back to work, but you help yourself to the peppers, boys!"

"These don't look like normal peppers." Shadow frowns as he studies the fruit.

"Oh they're not." Whitney giggles. "They're canine peppers. One pepper will turn you into a canine."

"Cool!" Sonic smirks as he grabs one of the peppers and places it in his pouch. "Thanks Whitney. Hopefully we'll meet again."

"Until we meet again, boys." Whitney nods.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The two hedgehogs walk away from the farm, a bright smile on Sonic's face.

"Well, it seems as though not everybody is corrupted in this place." He smirked at the ebony hedgehog.

"Yes, Whitney was rather… pleasant." Shadow agreed.

"I wonder if there are any others like her."

"Only time will tell, hedgehog. For now, let's keep exploring the lake."

"Right."

But as they walk around the lake, they fail to discover anything else. Their stroll around the lake increasingly bores the blue champion, leaving his mind to wander. The hedgehog's imaginings, horrifyingly, increasingly seem to turn to thoughts of sex.

Sonic whimpers as his lust increases at the thoughts, rubbing his legs together uncomfortably. His nether regions are incredibly wet, giving him the sense that he pissed himself, even though he knew he didn't. He whimpers again as he's hit with a wave of desire. Shadow hears him and looks at him in concern.

"Are you alright, hedgehog?"

Sonic looks up at Shadow with eyes filled with shame. His lust factor was way over the top. And he knew that the next creature to seduce him would most likely break him.

To his shame… there was only one way to calm down.

"Shadow," He whimpered, still rubbing his legs together. "There's something I need to do… privately. Please don't follow me."

With that, Shadow watched in concern as Sonic sheepishly found some rocks to hide in, where he sat down and fully exposed his hard as rock cock. He stroked his prick eagerly, quickly bringing himself to a full, throbbing state.

He easily wrapped a hand around his ample cock and start masturbating. He stroked quickly, pleasuring his sensitive dick, darting down to fondle the base of his cock.

The more he stroked, the louder he moaned. He panted and groaned, sweat pouring down his blush covered face. His tongue stuck out pervertedly, his eyes half-lidded, and his ears pressed flat against his head. He was ashamed of himself, but found pleasure of his lust going down. He was glad that Shadow couldn't see him… but that didn't mean he couldn't _hear_ him.

Oh, what could his black and red rival be thinking of him now?

The sensations proved too much for the hedgehog, and he felt the tightness building in his twitching manhood, growing rapidly. He stroked furiously, feeling the pressure of his cum as it nears release. Pleasurable spasms overwhelm the blue blur as cum erupts from his throbbing prick. His hips jerk in the air in time with his eruptions, spraying cum in the air. A few thick spurts of cum burst from his loins, splattering him liberally.

When it was over, he fell back and panted, spent after his self pleasure. He looked down at himself and whined pitifully at the white substance that covered his stomach and thighs.

What a shameful mess.

"Sonic?" Shadow called from the other side of the rocks. "Are you alright?"

Sonic whined and tried to wipe the substance away, but he was only spreading it even further into his fur, getting his gloves filthy.

"Sonic?" Sonic heard Shadow's footsteps starting to approach.

"No! Shadow, don't come any closer!" He called in a panic.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Sonic whimpered and pressed his ears to his head.

"Sonic… do you think I'm gonna scold you for pleasuring yourself?" Shadow's voice held a gentle reassurance. "I'm not gonna scold you just because your lust factor was too high. It's this place, hedgehog. It's doing things to your body and I understand that you need to be able to calm yourself down. You should know I understand more than anybody else."

"... Because you had to do it when we first found the portal." Sonic said quietly.

"Exactly. So why don't you come on out? We can get you washed up in the lake."

"... Ok."

Sonic slowly and sheepishly stood up from the rocks and stepped out, blushing profusely at the cup that stuck to his fur.

"'Atta hedgehog." Shadow smiled sympathetically as he stepped up to him, gently laying a hand onto his shoulder. "Come on. We'll wash you up in the water."

Sonic nodded and allowed Shadow to guide him to the shore of the lake, where he stepped into the water and sat down, starting to wash the gooey white substance off his fur and gloves. Once he was clean, he stepped out of the water and shook his fur out, drying himself.

"Feel better?" Shadow asked him.

"Much. Thanks Shadow." Sonic blushed through a smile at him.

"Hey, no problem." Shadow shrugged. "Anyways, while you were taking care of yourself behind the rocks, I found this."

Shadow held up a long and oddly flared vial.

Written across the middle band of the vial is a single word: 'Equinum'.

"Equinum?" Sonic frowned in confusion. "What's that?"

"I don't know." Shadow frowned curiously as he looked at the bottle. "I know Equine is another word for horse. Do you think this stuff may turn someone into one?"

"I don't have any room in my pouch for it." Sonic shook his head. "... Do you… wanna try it out?"

Shadow frowned and set the bottle down.

"No, let's just leave it. No need for unnecessary risks."

"Agreed. Come on, there's still light out. Let's keep looking around."

The two hedgehogs continue their journey around the lake shore, searching for anything else interesting.

As they walk, they suddenly hear humming coming from behind the bushes. Curious, they push the ferns aside and peer through.

The humming is coming from a hunched figure, working. Clothed in tattered robes that obscure most his figure, the hedgehogs can nonetheless see a rat-like muzzle protruding from the shadowy hood that conceals most of his form. A simple glance behind him confirms their suspicions - this is some kind of rat-Mobian. He seems oblivious to their presence as he stirs a cauldron of viscous fluid with one hand; a neat stack of beakers and phials sit in the dirt to his left.

Suddenly, a smile breaks across his aged visage.

"Come closer, boys. I will not bite."

Apprehensive of the dangers of this unknown land, Sonic and Shadow cautiously approach.

"I am Rathazul the Alchemist. Once I was famed for my miracle cures. Now I idle by this lake, helpless to do anything but measure the increasing amounts of corruption that taint its waters," he says as he pulls back his hood, revealing the entirety of his very bald and wrinkled head. "I see you have at least one tainted item on you... for 20 gems I could remove most of the taint, making it a good deal safer to use. Of course, who knows what kind of freakish transformations it would cause..."

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other. Was the rat talking about the items Sonic had in his pouch? Either way, Sonic shook his head.

"No thanks, sir. We don't have 20 gems to spare." He explained. "But thank you for your offer."

"Anytime, child." Rathazul nodded. "Please do come back if you ever have anything that needs purifying… and you can afford it. Good luck on your quest, blue champion."

With that, the rat went back to work, ignoring the two hedgehogs as they walked away.

"That was a bit strange." Shadow frowned.

Sonic could only nod as his thoughts went to the lake. Did Rathazul say that it was tainted with corruption? He seriously hoped it didn't do anything to his body because he bathed in it.

As they walk, Shadow suddenly grabs Sonic's arm and stops him.

"Sonic, look."

Sonic stops and looks to where Shadow is pointing, which was… down?

As they roam the shores of the lake, their footsteps echoed as though they were stepping on wood rather than squishing in the sandy mud of the shore. Curious, Shadow had squat down and brush the soil away, revealing the rotting form of a wooden plank, and was now showing it to Sonic.

Looking carefully at the ground underfoot, Sonic realizes that it is part of a pathway – the kind that villages make to provide easier access to and from muddy rivers, lakes and beaches.

Sonic looks in the direction the path is going, believing he can make out the rest of the path clearly enough to follow it to its end.

"Let's follow it." He says to his companion. "Who knows where it leads to. It could be important."

"... Very well. Follow the wooden road it is then."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The boys followed the overgrown path inland, away from the shore of the lake. They pass through thick trees, struggling not to lose the path, before finally reaching what is clearly the end.

In front of them lie crumbling walls, broken and scattered by the wind and rain... and by other forces entirely. Beyond them are houses that have been torn apart, burned or collapsed. This was clearly once a village, but it was devastated at some point in the past. Demon attack is the first possibility that leaps into the hedgehogs' mind.

"Gosh, the demons really did a number on this place." Sonic hissed as they continued forth.

They wind their way deep into the maze of dusty crumbling buildings and twisted saplings, looking for any sign of life – or, failing that, something that can help them in their quest.

They bend down to rummage through an old heap of rubbish, looking for anything that could be useful.

"I feel like we're scavengers." Shadow frowned as he threw an empty can. "This is not what I expected when the prophecy said you were the champion."

"The prophecy didn't outright say it, Shads." Sonic frowned at him. "But I guess you're right. This does feel a little degrading, but we can't be too careful."

Suddenly, the two hedgehogs hear a 'thwip' and something shoots past Sonic's face, embedding into the stone beside his head and trembling with the impact.

"Don't make any sudden moves!" A voice calls out, high pitched and a little squeaky, but firm and commanding.

The boys freeze to avoid giving their assailant a reason to shoot at them again.

"Stand up and turn around, slowly," it commands again.

Slowly, the hedgehogs stand up and turn around, their hands above their heads to show surrender. As they turn around, they are surprised to see that they have been cornered by what looks like another Mobian.

She had the unmistakable features of a giant mouse; paw-like feet, a muzzled head with long whiskers, large mouse ears, and a body covered in dust-caked auburn fur. It doesn't look like she has had a very easy life; her clothing consists of a dirty, tattered set of pants and shirt, while her limbs and midriff are wiry, hardened as much by meals that are less than frequent as by constant exercise and physical exertion. Her buttocks are non-existent, and her breasts can't be any larger than an A-cup. Still, she looks quite capable of defending herself; not only is she brandishing a blowpipe, clearly ready to spit another doubtlessly-poisoned dart at the hedgehogs, but she has a formidable-looking knife strapped to her hip.

She looks at them for a few long moments, and then lowers her blowpipe.

"I'm sorry about that, but I thought you two were demons. They destroyed this place years ago, but some of the damn scavengers still occasionally drift through. Not so much lately, of course. I've made something of an impression on them." She grins malevolently, one hand caressing the blade of her knife in an almost sensual fashion. "My name is Amily, the last survivor of this village. All of my people are gone now; they're scattered, dead, enslaved, or worse. What about you? Are you one of those... Mobians, I've heard sometimes wander into this world?"

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other in shock. The way she said it was as if she's never heard of a Mobian before. Amily saw their confusion and tilted her head curiously.

"Is something wrong?"

"No no ma'am, not at all." Sonic quickly shook his head. "It's just that… are you yourself not Mobian?"

Amily shook her head. "No. In this world, the bi-pedal animals are called Marethians. We're similar to Mobians, it seems, but we're not called that."

"I guess it makes sense." Shadow nodded as he crossed his arms. "But yes, we are Mobians. I am Shadow, and my blue companion is Sonic, Mobius' Champion."

"Forgive me for asking, Amily, but… why do you remain here in this empty wasteland of a settlement?" Sonic asked her.

"I was born here, I grew up here, and I would have gotten married and settled down here if it hadn't been for those demons." She spits the word 'demons' with contempt. "After it was all over, I had nowhere else to go. So I stayed here. I've still got nowhere else to go, to be honest. I haven't found any other settlements of my own people, and I'd sooner die than give myself over to the demons. But it seems that if I'm ever going to see more of my people living free, I'm going to have to take the leading role..."

She stares at the hedgehogs intently, making then feel a bit uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asks her.

"You see, that role I was talking about? I've had a long time to think about it, and there's no one else for it. If there are ever going to be more of my kind born into freedom, they're going to have to be born. Literally; I need to find a mate that is pure, one that can give me strong and pure children of my own kind," she explains, one hand absently touching her flat belly. "The few males of my kind that I've managed to find are demon slaves – far too corrupt to make suitable mates, even if I could free them. I've heard, though, that Mobians are strangely weak breeders; your seed would be free of taint, and you would father more of my own kind. Unlike, say, an imp or a minotaur."

She tucks her blowpipe into her belt and takes several uncertain steps towards Sonic, trying to appear winning – flirtatious even – despite her grimy appearance and clear inexperience with the matter. "Please, will you help me? You said something about being a champion – If you lay with me and help me bring more of my people into this world, free of the demons and untouched by their perverse taint, you will be striking another kind of blow against their corrupt stranglehold on Mareth."

The offer was shocking... and yet, strangely enticing. Sonic couldn't help but think that it's nice to meet somebody who, even if they are more sexually explicit than in his town, actually approaches the matter with some decorum. He's still surprised and even embarrassed by the invitation, though.

"I-I-I… well…" Sonic gulped nervously, looking anywhere but at Amily.

"Amily…" The two bi-pedal animals turned to Shadow, who is staring at the girl with serious intent. "Does it have to be the champion, or can it be any other Mobian who's not corrupted?"

Amily hummed at the thought as she backed down from Sonic a bit. "Well, I suppose it could be any Mobian who is still pure. Why do you ask?"

"Shadow… you can't possibly…" Sonic gasped as he realized what the ebony hedgehog was planning.

"Yes, I am." Shadow nodded. "Sonic is inexperienced, Amily. But I, however, have already lost my virginity long ago. If you allow me, I will father your children instead."

"Wait wait!" Sonic called out in shock. "Who the hell did you have sex with?! Certainly not Maria!"

Shadow hissed.

"No, of course not idiot. It was with Rouge. It was a one time thing. We were drunk. However, that's not the point." He looked back at the girl. "Do you want me to father your offspring?"

"... If the champion cannot… then yes. You're the best hope I have... the only hope I have." She replies, sadly.

Shadow nodded his head. "Then I will help you, even if it means doing things with you you don't really want."

Amily blinks at Shadow, clearly surprised.

"I've never met a male who actually cared if a female wanted sex or not..." She then smiles gently. "It's nice to meet somebody who can still care about people as something other than fuck toys. Please, come with me, the both of you. It's not safe to separate."

She eagerly leads the two down a path, her tail swishing back and forth energetically. She seems very happy by Shadow's acceptance.

"It seems you've made Amily happy by asking if this is what she wants." Sonic whispered with a smile at his rival.

"Of course." Shadow nodded. "If I had just outright fucked her without asking if she really wanted it, it would be considered rape."

Sonic nodded in agreement as they both continued following the mouse girl.

Amily leads them on a convulated route through the ruins of the village. Up streets, down streets, around corners, even straight through some ruins. Finally, she leads them into one particular ruined house. She swiftly turns to Sonic.

"If you don't mind, could you wait out here?" She asks him. "I don't really want to have an audience."

"Way ahead of ya'." Sonic smirked with his hands raised up as he backed away. "Go on you crazy kids. Go have fun, and good luck."

Amily giggles and leads Shadow into the house to a bedroom. It's not exactly an impressive sight; a few bits of smashed furniture, and a large mound of vaguely clean rags and tattered cushions is the closest thing to a bed. The floor is covered in a thick layer of dirt - more than just dust, it's like dirt was deliberately brought in from outside.

Amily sees Shadow examining the room and looks sheepish.

"I have to stay hidden, I can't afford to make it too obvious that anyone lives here. That dirt actually helps warn me if anyone else has found this bolthole." She idly takes her tail in one hand and starts stroking the tip. "So... here we are?"

She seems hesitant about this. It's clear that for all her insistence on this being what she needed to do, she's evidently a virgin, and has no real idea of how to proceed from here.

Amily may be a cute little girl, but Shadow's not sure if it's really a good idea to proceed without her permission. He didn't want to force himself on her, so he just waits for her to decide whether she really wants to have sex here and now.

After a few moments, when it's clear that Shadow's not going to do anything, she frowns a little and steps up to him. Looking up into his eyes, the black and red hedgehog suddenly realizes she wants a kiss. Bending down his head, he plans to give her a rather chaste kiss, but Amily obviously has other ideas.

The hedgehog feels his tongue entering her mouth, and what was intended as a short, innocent kiss turns into a very hot, rather 'not-so-innocent' one. Suddenly, Shadoe feels her little hand grabbing his ass, slowly moving to stroke his tail.

Shadow moans into the kiss at Amily's actions, letting her know that his tail was a sensitive limb, and one that he thoroughly enjoyed having touched.

Despite this passionate display, though, she doesn't seem to really be 'feeling' it, more going through the motions to arouse the hedgehog.

Shadow suddenly feels something pushing against his inner thigh and he looks down, breaking the kiss with a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths. She looks down too.

At the sight of Shadow's member, Amily grins and begins stroking it. "You are obviously the right size for me..."

Shadow shivers at Amily's gentle touch as she plays with him. Before long, he's hard and almost desperately waiting for her to start doing 'it' for real. Never losing her grin, she slowly lowers herself onto the hedgehog and guides his penis into her netherlips.

"Aah!" She cries out in pain as she grips Shadow's chest fur once she was fully sitting down, tears brimming out of the corners of her closed eyes.

"Are you alright, Amily?" Shadow asked her in concern, gently petting her head as he felt a little blood dripping down his cock, knowing that the girl's hymen had snapped.

"Y-yes." She whimpered. "Just need to adjust a bit."

"Take your time." Shadow encouraged her, still petting her head.

The feeling of the mouse girl's inner walls is better than Shadow imagined, but still, he was not about to deliberately hurt her during her first time.

After a few minutes, Amily took a breath and looked up at him.

"Alright." She nodded. "I think I'm ready."

As soon as the mouse-girl started moving up and down, Shadow forgets anything but the pleasure he feels.

Shadow groans in pleasure as Amily rides him, grabbing her hips and gently guiding her. The two of them pant, their tongues hanging loose as sweat dribbles down their faces. Shadow stares into Amily's dark green eyes, suddenly finding her highly attractive.

"Amily," He whispers in her ear. "Keep going. I'm almost there."

"Me too…" Amily pants back before suddenly picking up her speed.

The two of them pant and moan as the activity continues, pleasuring the both of them. It doesn't take much longer before neither one can hold back anymore.

Shadow moans and Amily screams in pleasure as they both orgasm together, the hedgehog filling the mouse with his sperm. After a few blissful moments, Amily looks into Shadow's eyes for a moment before standing up and putting on her clothes again.

As he watches, Shadow couldn't help but get the distinct feeling that she's somehow disappointed. And for some reason, it disappoints himself.

"Amily," he said to the girl, who promptly look at him. "If you don't mind, I would like to come back and see you again sometime… maybe make some frequent visits?"

Amily seemed to think about this for awhile before she smiled at him.

"I think I'd like that." She nodded.

Shadow nodded and stood up, slowly approaching her and wrapping her in a hug. He kissed the top of her head, nuzzling her a bit.

"We will see each other again, Amily." He promised. "But for now, I must go. Sonic and I have a realm to save."

"Of course." Amily nodded. "Good luck, Shadow."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Shadow left Amily's house to find Sonic waiting for him outside, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. At the sound of footsteps, Sonic opens one eye before jumping to attention, smiling at the black and red hedgehog.

"Well, looks like someone is satisfied." He chuckled as Shadow approached him. "So… did everything go ok?"

"Actually, yes, it did." Shadow smiled in satisfaction. "At first I thought she was disappointed because I waited for her instead of taking charge, but in the end… I actually plan on seeing her again." The hedgehog blushed a bit.

"Aww! That's real sweet Shads."

"Shut up." Shadow playfully shoved him. "Come on. We better get out of here and keep searching the lake."

"Right, let's give your baby mama some space." Sonic chuckled teasingly.

"Hush!"

And so, the two hedgehogs left the town ruins and went back to the lake. They searched and searched around, but they unfortunately could not find anything useful.

"Do you want to try the forest again?" Shadow asked him.

Sonic sighed. "I can't guarantee that we'll actually get there without getting ambushed. But there's nothing else here for us, so we might as well try."

"Alright then. Lead the way."

Sonic nodded and began leading the way to the forest. They keep walking and walking. For once, Sonic thinks that they're actually going to make it.

Suddenly, they see a massive, shambling form emerge from the underbrush. While it resembles a large shrub, a collection of thorny tendrils and cephalopodic limbs sprout from its bulbous mass. Sensing the hedgehogs presence, it lumbers at them, full speed, tentacles outstretched.

"Oh you've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Sonic hissed.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Shadow hissed as he stared at the tentacle monster.

"Whatever it is, it's not getting in my way!"

"Wait! Sonic!" But it's already too late.

Sonic revs up a powerful spindash and shoots himself at the monster, but to his horror, it does little to no damage.

The beast lunges its tentacles at the blue hedgehog from all directions in an attempt to immobilize him.

While he attempts to avoid the onslaught of pseudopods, one catches him around his foot and drags him to the ground. Sonic attempts to reach for it to pull it off only to have all of the other tentacles grab him in various places and immobilizes him in the air.

Sonic gasps in petrified fear. He is trapped and helpless!!!

"Shadow help!" He cries out.

The creature, having immobilized the champion, coils a long tendril about his penis. Sonic shudders as the creature begins stroking his cock like a maid at a dairy farm in an attempt to provoke a response from him. Unable to resist, Sonic's cock easily becomes erect, signaling to the creature that he is responsive to harsher stimulation.

Sonic is firmly trapped in the tentacle's coils. The only thing he can try to do is struggle free!

"Sonic!" Shadow cried out. "I'm gonna attack it with my Chaos Spears, but you need to get yourself out! Struggle, Sonic, struggle!"

Tears of fear filling his eyes, Sonic nods and begins struggling as Shadow starts attacking the creature holding him.

He struggles with all of his might to free himself from the tentacles before the creature can fulfill whatever unholy desire it has for him.

Despite trying to escape, the creature only tightens its grip, making it difficult for the hedgehog to breathe.

The creature continues spiraling around Sonic's cock, sending shivers up and down his body, completely ignoring Shadow's attacks.

"Sonic, you must escape or this creature will overwhelm you!" Shadow called.

"I'm trying!" Sonic cries out as he struggles again.

As the creature attempts to adjust the blue's position in its grip, Sonic frees one of his legs and hits the beast in its beak, causing it to let out an inhuman cry and drop him to the ground smartly.

The shambling horror throws its tentacles at Sonic with a murderous force. The tentacles crash upon his body mercilessly before he could get out of the way, leaving him severely injured.

"Sonic!" Shadow cried as he quickly ran up to the hedgehog, gently picking him up.

"Sh-Shadow…" Sonic whimpered quietly. "We have to… run."

"Right." Shadow nodded and gently held Sonic bridal style before quickly running off, leaving the creature screaming in the distance. He continues running until they arrive at their campsite in front of the portal. He then gently lays Sonic down onto his bedroll. "Just rest here, Sonic. Get your strength back. Any broken bones?"

"No… I don't think so." Sonic coughed. "I just need to rest."

Shadow looked up at the sky and frowned.

"The sun is starting to set." He informed. "I'll get you some water and some food, and then you can rest for the rest of the night."

Sonic nodded and watched as Shadow went digging through his bag, pulling out a water bottle and some hardtack. He went back to Sonic and helped him sit up so that he could eat and drink.

As soon as the hardtack was gone, and most of the water had been drank, Shadow allowed Sonic to lay back down to rest. As Sonic closed his eyes, his grip tightened around the black one, not wanting him to leave. Sighing, Shadow allowed himself to lie down on the bedroll next to the blue, holding him gently and petting his quills as they both fell asleep, the air around tainting their dreams once more.

**…**

The next morning, Sonic woke up with a yawn, his body feeling a lot better after the abuse he went through yesterday.

"Good morning." Shadow greeted as he sat down beside the blue hedgehog, handing him an apple and granola bar, as well as the water bottle he was drinking yesterday. "Feel any better?"

"Yes, much better, thank you." Sonic nodded as he bit into the apple. "Did you already eat?"

"I did, don't worry."

"... I wasn't a bother last night, was I?" Sonic asked somberly. "I know I was holding onto you pretty tight last night."

"No, Sonic, you weren't a bother at all." Shadow shook his head. "I understand you needed comfort after that horrible experience yesterday."

"Oh… well… that's… good."

The two sat in silence as Sonic continued to eat his breakfast. As he was nibbling on the granola bar, he frowned in thought.

"I wanna search for some new terrain." He announced.

"Hmm?" Shadow hummed.

"We couldn't find anything else at the lake, and we're obviously not getting to the forest anytime soon, so I wanna look for something new."

"... I suppose that's reasonable." Shadow nodded. "Finish your breakfast and then we'll head out."

Sonic nodded and quickly finished the granola bar before washing it down with some water. Once he was done, the two hedgehogs stood up and went out, looking for new landscapes to explore.

They suddenly stumble as the ground shifts a bit underneath them. Groaning in frustration, they straighten up each other up and discover the rough feeling of sand inside their footwear, between their toes. They look around and gasp to see they have discovered a desert!

"Shall we continue forth?" Shadow asks his companion.

"Might as well." Sonic nodded. "Let's go."

With that, they both delve deeper into the harsh sands of the yellow landscape. They walk through the shifting sands for an hour, finding nothing. The effort of struggling with the uncertain footing made them stronger, but they refuse to give up, continuing to walk through the desert.

As they walk, a strange woman suddenly seems to appear from the dunes themselves.

"Greetings fine travelers." She greets them. "I am a sand witch."

Sonic snickers, ignoring Shadow's glare at his childish antics. "What can we do for you, ma'am?" Shadow asks the woman.

"I'm glad you asked." The woman nods. "You see, the corrupted of this world has by sorts tainted my magic, and I'm trying to get it right again. I am wondering if one of you fine boys will allow me to place a spell on you?"

"What kind of spell?"

"Oh, it's nothing serious. It's a simple spell that will turn your fur blonde." The woman looks at the black hedgehog. "You look like you could use it. Black attracts heat, dontcha know?"

"You should do it, Shads." Sonic nudges the ebony. "It'll only make you look like you went super."

"I suppose." Shadow frowned. The heat of the sun definitely did feel a bit sweltering on his black fur. Perhaps turning it blonde would benefit him. At least for the time being. "Alright. Give it your best shot."

"Splendid!" The witch beams, holding up her wand. "nuf erutuf rof riah ydnas, nus tresed eht sa ydnas."

Shadow feels a tingling in his skin, and he watches in astoundment as his fur turns a sandy blonde! Sonic chuckles at the sight.

"Looks good on ya' Shads. The red really makes it pop!"

"Shut up." Shadow hissed at him. He looks back at the witch. "It looks like it worked."

"Thank you kind sir for granting me this chance to better my magic." The witch bows. "I must go now, but may your quest be bountiful."

And with that, she left.

"I will admit one thing." Shadow suddenly said.

"What's that?" Sonic asked him.

"It's definitely better in the sun than black fur."

They both chuckle as they continue forward on their journey.

**…**

They are exploring the endlessly undulating landscape of the desert when They suddenly hear an agonized cry for help over the nearest dune. They quickly scramble up it and are confronted by the sight of a small, flat lake of exceptionally fine sand, overlooked on each side by tall dunes. Trapped in the middle of it is a young woman with black hair, up to her armpits in the sand.

"Oh, thank the Gods!" she cries, spotting the hedgehogs. "I'm sinking, please help me!"

"Quicksand!" They both cry out, taking nervous steps back, attempting to quickly evaluate the situation.

"Shadow…" Sonic looks at the now blonde hedgehog in a panic. "I think I can just about reach her with my hand if I'm careful. But I need you to hold onto me."

"Sonic, no, I don't think you should." Shadow shook his head. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Shadow, it's a girl! She needs help! What kind of champion or hero am I if I don't help her?"

Shadow was a bit skeptical. His fight or flight response kept telling him to run. That something about this whole picture was wrong. But, even if that was how he felt, he knew Sonic wasn't gonna let this girl drown in the sand. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He growled. "But if you're going to save her, it has to be now."

Even in the short time they've been there the girl has sunk down to her collarbone. She stares at them with plaintive despair.

Sonic nods and holds his hand out. Shadow grabs it and helps the blue hedgehog lean over the sand towards the damsel in distress.

As Shadow holds him, Sonic carefully kneels at the edge of the quicksand and stretches his hand out towards the stricken woman, commanding her to grab hold. With effort she pulls an arm clear of the treacherous powder and, straining, reaches out to grab the very tips of his fingers... before, with a triumphant sneer, pulling as hard as she can.

"Aah!" Sonic cries out as he's pulled.

"Sonic!" Shadow shouts as his grip loses Sonic's hand.

Thrown off-balance, Sonic falls face first into the quicksand. Coughing, he rights himself and struggles desperately to get back up the side, reaching for Shadow's outstretched hand, but he has no leverage, and his thrashing causes him to sink waist deep into what feels like dry, impossibly heavy water.

"Shadow help me!" Sonic cries out to his friend as he continues to struggle.

"Don't struggle," says the woman, catching the hedgehogs attention as she drifts further away from the champion as easily as if she were swimming.

The boys can now see a second collarbone flexing beneath her first as her arms rest easily upon the surface, a whole second pair of limbs doing the delicate balancing work, and she speaks in a buzzing, fluttering voice which is nothing like the one she enticed them into her trap with. She smiles at Sonic - or at least displays her teeth - and with a kind of horror he watches two sets of small, black eyes open on either side of her first pair to stare at you hungrily. "Don't you know struggling just makes it worse? Just relax. Let me do all the work."

"Leave him alone you monster!" Shadow hissed, throwing a Chaos Spear into the sand beside her.

The creature hissed and quickly swam to the side of the dune before suddenly, she reached her arm up and quickly yanked Shadow into the sand, trapping him like the blue one.

"Shadow!" Sonic cries out.

Shadow tried not to struggle, knowing full well that if he did, he would sink faster.

"There, now that your little friend isn't a trouble for us, we can get back to business, my beautiful blue champion."

A rumbling, hissing sound suddenly fills Sonic's ears and the dunes surrounding him lifted out of sight as all the sand in the hollow begins to run downwards, taking him with it, leaving Shadow behind.

He fights against it desperately, but Sonic cannot swim up a landslide and within moments he finds himself buried up to his neck at the bottom of a huge, conical depression, eyes level with the naked abdomen of his captor.

Sonic coughs, spits and blinks sand away and stare helplessly up at it. The creature had a long, slim human upper half with four arms and a pair of flat breasts; its twenty slender fingers stroke his face, brushes him off and massages his chest as it allows him to take it in. With its glamour gone Sonic can see clearly the six eyed creature is in fact male... or is it? Its long face is soft around the edges with a cute, pointed chin which is very pretty - or very handsome. Every time the creature moves its face its gender seems to shift.

Unnerved, Sonic looks downwards, and wishes he hadn't.

Although its lower half is obscured below the sand, he can see that below its waist the creature's body balloons outwards into what must be a massive, sand-colored insect thorax. Sonic can feel something brush against him and he instinctively attempts to flinch, but he can't. The sand feels packed against against, and straining every muscle he has to free his limbs gets him nowhere. Gently, the creature slides its fingers behind the hedgehog's neck and makes him look into its black eyes. Sonic can only stare back in horror, trembling at the possibilities this creature may have for him.

"You made it all too easy for me, little ant," it says pityingly. "Did no one warn you about sandtraps?"

"No." Sonic squeaked pitifully.

The sandtrap chuckles as it sinks downwards, and whilst it fondles the blue one's face, Sonic can feel its other set of hands cup hus tight, toned backside.

"Never mind," the insect monster sighs into his forehead in its fluttery voice. "I'll teach you everything there is to know."

Shadow finally manages to get free and scrambles to the side of the slope, peering down. He gasps when he sees a terrified blue hedgehog being fondled by an insect monster. He growls at the sight. It's all or nothing! With a bellowing cry he charges down the treacherous slope and smites the sandtrap as hard as he can! The sandtrap shouts in pain and glares at the golden hedgehog.

The sandtrap puckers its lips. For one crazed moment, Shadow thinks it's going to blow him a kiss... but instead it spits clear fluid at him! Shadow desperately tries to avoid it, even as he sinks into the sand again. Moving artfully with the flow rather than against it, Shadow is able to avoid the trap's fluids, which splash harmlessly into the dune. But even so, he is once again trapped in the yellow grain.

Rivulets of sand run past him as he continues to sink deeper into both the pit and the sand itself.

As for Sonic, he has sunk to his belly in the depthless sand at the bottom of the pit, and is still falling fast. The sun above is blotted out by a shape which leans downwards towards him, smiling triumphantly. Desperately, Sonic tries to keep his arms free so he can swing a blow at it, but with consummate ease, the sandtrap grabs his wrists with one set of hands while pushing him downwards with the others. Within moments Sonic is up to his armpits in the stuff, staring helplessly up at the strange androgynous creature which has him entirely at its mercy.

"Please…" He whimpered. "Don't hurt me. Don't do this to me!"

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" The creatures purrs. "You're probably wondering what part of you I want to use,"

The sandtrap pushes itself further upwards, using Sonic's shoulders and drawing him closer until his petrified face is pressed against where its human torso and insect abdomen join. He is helpless to ignore the fact it has a genital slit where its human cock would be, particularly as the sandtrap places its hands behind his head and proceeds to rub the hedgehog's now weeping face into it. Its smooth, supple human flesh trades with its rough, leathery insect hide against Sonic's cheeks and forehead, and as its excitement grows, Sonic can feel the slit slide open and something long, warm, and oily presses insistently into his face.

The creature pulls back momentarily, and with a feeling of deep trepidation, Sonic has no choice but to take it in... a black ten-inch insect prong, thicker at the base than its dull tip, dripping with a clear, viscous fluid.

"Oh Chaos please no!" Sonic wails, terrified at the fact he's about to be raped.

"The ans-zwer is all of you-wve, my fris-zky little drone," chatters the trap. It seems the more excited it gets and the less it feels the need to pretend, the more fluttery and broken its voice becomes; it is like Sonic is listening to a hive of bees that just happens to be forming words. "I am going to usze you, inszide and out. You'wwwe going to be both mommy and daddy for my children. Iszn't that excithhhing?"

Smiling tenderly, it presses the tip of its gleaming black prong against Sonic's lips. "Drink. It will make thingsz so much easier for hwyou if hwyou do."

"Don't do it, Sonic!" Shadow calls as he still struggles against the sand, not even caring that he was beginning to sink.

Sonic trembles as he stares at the cock in front of his face. The creature is not exactly giving him much of a choice. Packed tightly inside its sand and incapable of resisting, tears streaming down his eyes, Sonic steels himself, closes his eyes, opens his mouth... and accepts it.

"NO SONIC!" Shadow cried out as he suddenly feels something wrapping around his struggling body, immobilizing him as he is forced to watch his rival endure this. He growls as he gets the sense that it's the creature holding him, its smile perverse as it makes the two hedgehogs suffer.

The cock prong slides into Sonic's mouth and past his teeth with ease, already dripping with its strange, clear lubicrant. Sighing dreamily, the sandtrap slowly pushes half of its length into his mouth before pulling itself back out, then in again, picking up a gentle rhythm, each time pushing a bit more of itself into Sonic's mouth.

The blue hedgehog chokes and coughs each time the prong went deeper into his throat. Tears stream down his cheek as he forced to give this creature a blowjob. Soon the black cock is stretching his lips wide as it takes him right to its thick base, its tip finding the back of his throat. It groans and Sonic feels his mouth fill with its oil; rather than ejaculate, the sandtrap's cock seems to perspire its odorless payload from all sides. The stuff swabs and swathes his mouth in warmth; it makes his lips, the inside of his cheeks and his tongue feel relaxed, accepting and soft. It feels like his mouth was made to take and enjoy this creature's cock.

"Suckle." The sandtrap easily commands.

Whimpering, Sonic begins to suckle the sandtrap, forced to swallow each drop of the disgusting oil. Sighing, the creature pushes as much of itself as it can down Sonic's throat, leaking oil deliriously as it does. The hedgehog's lips stretched wide by the base of its prong, Sonic can't help but dribble oil down his front even as he inadvertently swallows a great deal of its warm, coating ooze.

"That's a good hedgehog." The sandtrap whispers soothingly, petting his head.

Sonic suddenly feels flutters spread throughout him, penetrating his core. The rest of his body begins to feel just like his mouth; languid, sensual and submissive. The sands encompassing him feels like the most comfortable straitjacket imaginable, and he closes his eyes in shame as his cock begins to harden. It hazily occurs to the blue blur that the sensation of his cock hardening in the sand should irritate him, but in effect it doesn't; below him, the substance feels more like packed mud, and the feeling of his length sliding through the yielding, enveloping dirt is incredibly pleasurable. Sonic whimpers when he feels something hot and wet press insistently against the tip of his ample cock.

The sand massages every inch of his body as below the surface the sandtrap begins to sink its insect cunt down his sensitive shaft.

The creature looks down in surprise at Sonic when its dripping, grasping sex reaches the base of his cock so quickly. Sonic can feel a familiar sense of shame creeping across his cheeks... but the sandtrap uses the two hands grasping his head to stroke his brow and face with odd tenderness. "Yyou do not like being all man, do you? Perhaps little ant likes fooling mates with its looks, too. Perhaps little ant is more like sandtrap than I thought." Sonic looks up at it, its prong still buried in his face, to see an odd look of hunger in its six eyes.

"Do not worry," it says, smiling widely. "Hyou are perfect to me." It begins to slowly work Sonic's small shaft, its pulsing muscles squeezing him possessively up and down.

The sandtrap caresses Sonic's face tenderly as he continues to suck its pseudo-cock at command, while below the sand it assiduously begins to milk him. Sonic is pushed further into the hopelessly relaxed sex daze the creature's warm oil has instilled in him; it feels like the sand itself is moving with the creature, massaging his body in waves at the same gentle rhythm as the creature fucks his face and cock.

Sonic tries with all his might not to moan at the sensation that he was feeling as he suddenly can't keep track of time; there is only the sensation inundating his mouth, body and shaft. The sandtrap's gentle sighs, and the hiss and crunch of the sand itself. It is pleasurable the more the sandtrap works him, forcefully taking the blue hedgehog's virginity away from him.

Eventually the sandtrap begins to pick up the pace, finally earning an involuntary moan from the blue one. It shoves Sonic's face into its groin as it begins to pant with need, stretching Sonic's mouth wide again as it begins to milk his cock as hard as it can. Its vaginal muscles gripped him tightly, rippling up and down his length; Sonic feels like he is being fucked by a wet, grasping tube. He can't possibly contain himself against the creature which has sunk him into such glorious submission and, groaning around its prong, Sonic spurts everything he can give into that clenching warmth.

The sandtrap finally releases Sonic, humming and fluttering sounds of pleasure as it draws its unseen cunt away and retracts its prong from the hedgehog's mouth and back into its slit, trailing oil and saliva as it goes. Sonic doesn't really notice these things or even if it is trying to say anything to him in that bizarre voice it has, still deep within the encasing sand and deep within his muddling daze, and his limbs feel like any returning strength has been sucked right back out of him by the creature's milking cunt.

He does not struggle when the sandtrap takes him into its arms and begins to turn him around. It fondles his chest with one hand as its others busily work at pulling his bottom half this way and that, until his perky, muscular rump is poked outwards in supplication. Only then does it dozily occur to the hedgehog that the creature is not done with him yet.

"That's enough!" Shadow shouted as the blue one was still too petrified to speak. "You've had your sick fun with him, now let him go!"

"You'hhve done well for me so farhh," chuckles the sandtrap lowly, bending over Sonic and threading one set of arms under his armpits, completely ignoring the other hedgehog. Sonic tries to turn your head to see what it is doing but it gently, but insistently pushes his face into the yielding sand. "You arrrrhe a fine little drone. I wwill thank you for yourrh hard work... with the fruits of ssame hard work."

What does it mean by...?

Sonic yells in despair as the self-same tube which sucked away his cum pushes into his sphincter, sliding easily into his anal passage with its wet weight. Sonic arches his back and opens his mouth... but the complete relaxation the sandtrap's oil has instilled in him stops his body from clenching against the invader, and he feels no pain.

Sonic realizes in horror that he has lost his anal virginity, and he begins to cry.

"Sonic!"

The creature pushes the blue's sobbing head down, making soothing shushing noises as it feeds more of its bulbous length into his ass. Although the oil which coats his thoughts and reflexes with sensual supplication makes things easier, the feeling is still incredibly intense, and he grits his teeth as something round travels down the creature's ovipositor and stretches his tight hole wide.

The sandtrap continues to make its soothing, humming sounds and caresses Sonic's chest and short, blue quills whilst it holds him firmly in its sandy grasp, sinking egg after egg into his tight, toned rump. It is a process which seems to go on for minutes on end, and the sensation of having his ass bred like this starts to drive him inexorably towards another peak.

Sonic groans as the slick pressure in his bowels makes him cum, his cock flexing out more moisture into the sand beneath him. The oil-induced serenity and the sexual marathon the sandtrap has put him through are too much and, even with the creature still relentlessly pumping away at him, he passes out, with Shadow still calling his name.

**...**

Sonic awakens a while later, wearily getting to his feet and looking around. He is standing in a featureless stretch of desert... there is no suggestion of the sandtrap, or indeed that he is in the same place where it caught him. A fair amount of time has passed though, judging by the sky above him. Perhaps it was all a particularly lucid mirage?

"Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog jumps at the voice, and he turns to see Shadow, his fur a sandy blonde color, running up to him, panting.

"Thank Chaos I found you." He panted once he was standing face to face with the other. Suddenly, the sandy hedgehog wrapped his arms around the blue one, holding him close. "After that sandtrap forced its eggs inside you, it took your unconscious body out of the sand and took off with you, leaving me behind to struggle in the sand."

Sonic's eyes widened and his ears pressed flat against his head in shock.

"So… it wasn't a mirage?" He asked hesitantly.

"Oh Sonic." Shadow cooed sympathetically as he gently stroked the blue quills soothingly. "I wish it was."

They stand there in silence for a few minutes, before Sonic suddenly begins to wail in despair, tears streaming down his cheeks like waterfalls.

There's a sensation of fullness in his abdomen that makes him cry even harder. Shushin quietly, Shadow gently picks Sonic up in a bridal style as the blue hedgehog clutches his bowels uneasily, making their way back to camp.

He didn't even bother to tell Sonic that the sandtrap had also stolen 9 of their gems.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Eight hours passed and it is now the next day.

Sonic's bowels make a strange gurgling noise and shift uneasily. He feels bloated and full; the sensation completely unpleasant for him.

"How do you feel?" Shadow asked him as he sat beside him, giving him a full water bottle.

"A little sick." Sonic answered as he took the water bottle and drank from it. "I can't believe I fell for that."

"You couldn't have known, Sonic, she had both of us fooled." Shadow assured as he gently pet Sonic's quills back.

"No, not you, not fully." Sonic shook his head. "You said so yourself that you had a bad feeling about it… I should've listened to you."

"Sonic it's ok. Yes, I had a bad feeling about it, but I never would've expected it would do that! Besides, you have hero's blood in you. It's in your nature to help those in need. She had you fooled that she was in danger, and you had a natural response to it. It is not your fault."

Sonic remains silent as Shadow explains this. While yes, he was naturally a hero, he felt that he should still be able to tell the difference between someone in real danger and a trap. But… the sandtrap looked so convincing. At this, he suddenly realized in horror that in this place… he couldn't trust anything.

"Can we go see Amily, or Whitney." Sonic pleads silently. "I feel like a friendly face will make me feel better."

Shadow smiled. "Of course. We'll go see how Amily's doing."

And so, the two hedgehogs stood up and made their way back to the town ruins in search of the mouse girl.

While picking through the ruined houses and abandoned structures of the dilapidated village, they manage to find something useful! There's an intact but empty weapon rack here. It looks like it could hold nine different weapons. Shadow checks it over and spots an easy way to fold it up for transport. This would be a fine addition to their camp, so he packs it up and hauls it with them as they continue searching for Amily.

They don't bother trying to hide their presence, hoping to attract Amily's attention quicker. After all, she did say that the place is basically empty of anyone except her, and they can otherwise handle a measly Imp or Goblin.

Amily suddenly materializes out of the ruins somewhat slower than usual. The boys can see that Shadow's efforts together have taken; an undeniable bulge pokes out of her midriff, pushing up her tattered shirt slightly and seriously straining her belt. She idly rubs it with one hand, as if confirming its presence to herself.

"Well, I guess despite whatever other faults you may have, Shadow, you can get the job done." She says, not looking directly at them.

"Is something wrong, Amily?" Shadow asks her in concern.

"... You didn't come back for another round, did you?" She asks him uncertainly, causing Shadow's eyes to widen.

"No no Amily, of course not." Shadow slowly approached the girl, wrapping her in a gentle hug. "Mareth has not turned me into a corrupted bastard just yet, and I won't allow it to. Sonic and I simply came to talk. We had a pretty rough encounter yesterday. We could use the sight of a friendly and pretty face such as you."

"I could use someone to talk to, I suppose," she says plainly, but they can clearly see that she's very happy that's what they want to do. She looks up at him and giggles. "You've turned your fur blonde."

"Actually, this was the work of a witch we encountered." Shadow chuckled. "Do you like it?"

"I think the red stripes on you really make it pop." Amily chuckles, then smiles a bit seductively. "But personally, I like the black better."

"Well this is only temporary." Shadow smiles back, fondly petting Amily's ear.

"Mmm, good." She responds, then frowns a bit when she sees Sonic's uncomfortable posture. "Is something wrong, Sonic?"

"That's the thing." Sonic frowns shamefully. "That rough encounter we had? Well, we found this desert and we were exploring it when someone called out for help. I'm naturally a hero, so when I saw this woman sinking in the sands, I had this natural instinct to help her… but it was a trap."

"... Sandtrap." Amily sighed. "What happened?"

"I… don't really wanna talk about it." Sonic answered, hugging his body shamefully. "Can we talk about something else?"

Amily nodded and urged the hedgehogs to a bench that was still slightly in tact. As they sit down, they swap tales about their respective adventures, the talking seems to make Sonic feel better and forget the incident with the sandtrap. From there, the topic drifts to the humanoid female sharks that Amily has seen while rowing her boat.

"Shark Girls?" Shadow frowns in curiosity.

"Near as I can tell, they used to be a village of humans who lived right here on the lake... then the lake got polluted, and turned them all into... well, what they are now." The mouse explains. She looks pensive. "Odd... I don't think they have any males left, but on very rare occasions I've seen these weird tiger-striped Shark Girls... and they always had huge cocks and balls as well. But, whether female or herm, they seem to only care about fighting and fucking... and from the way I've seen them going at it, I don't think they see any difference between the two any more."

"Do you have any advice for fighting them?" Sonic asked her.

"I'm afraid not. They don't come to the shore too often, never mind too far out of the lake. They're probably resistant to pain and have a really wicked bite, though," she tells him.

"Damn." Shadow hissed. "We've already had that problem with the bulbous creature from two days ago. We were barely able to escape."

"You've gotta be careful in these parts, boys." Amily sighs, leaning a bit closer to Shadow until her head was resting on his shoulder, her hand on his leg. Shadow says nothing and allows her to continue. "Like the sandtrap, you can't really trust much in this world. Some characters may seem friendly, but others…"

"Yeah, we get it." Sonic sighed. He then looked at her. "You said you had a boat out over by the lake. We didn't see it yesterday. Is it still out there?"

"It is." Amily nodded. "You two are free to use it whenever you need to. Just try to keep it in one piece."

"We will Amily." Shadow chuckled before placing a kiss on her forehead. "We should go. Thank you for letting us speak with you."

"Thank you for coming to visit." Amily giggled. "Feel free to come back any time."

Shadow smiled and before the hedgehogs left, he placed a gentle kiss to her lips, which Amily promptly returned. Once their lips separated with a wet pop, Sonic and Shadow began walking away. Sonic looked at Shadow.

"Dude, you're falling hard." He chuckled.

"Well… maybe I am." Shadow shrugged. "You got a problem with that?"

"No Shads, of course not." The blue one smiled at him. "I'm happy for you. You deserve to settle down with someone, and she definitely seems eager to do so… perhaps, when we finish this quest, we can take her back to Mobius with us. She'll definitely be welcomed."

Shadow smiled. "Yeah, I think I'd like to do that."

Sonic smirked and lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Come on lover boy. Let's see if we can find that boat of hers and check out what's actually on the lake rather than around it."

**…**

The two walk around the lake for hours, trying to find Amily's boat, but the lake is so big, they still haven't found it when the sun starts to set.

"Let's go back to camp." Shadow suggests. "We can try again tomorrow."

"Alright." Sonic sighs.

They both walk back to camp and lie down, Shadow holding Sonic close as he rubbed the blue one's aching belly.

"...I'm scared." Sonic whimpered.

"Hmm?" Shadow hummed. "What are you scared of?"

"What's gonna happen when the eggs are ready to hatch?" Sonic whimpered fearfully. "Are they gonna slip out or… are they gonna…" He squeezed his eyes shut and looked away, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes.

Shadow sighed and made the blue hedgehog roll over until they were facing each other. Shadow brought Sonic's face into the crook of his neck and gently petted him.

"I don't know, Sonic, but we'll figure it out. We'll figure something out…"

"... I hope so."

And with that, they both fell asleep cuddling each other for comfort.

**…**

The next day after breakfast, just as promised, the two went back to the lake in search of the boat. They look around but still can't find it.

"Where in the world is that boat?" Shadow hissed.

"You don't think somebody stole it, do you?" Sonic asked in a worried tone.

"I hope not, Amily's gonna be pissed!"

"Happy wife, happy life." Sonic joked.

"Shut up, we're not even married."

"Not yet."

Sonic laughs, completely ignoring the smack upside the head Shadow gave him as they continue searching for the boat.

An hour passes by and the boat still goes unseen.

Suddenly, Sonic froze.

"Sonic?" Shadow looks at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Uuummm." Sonic whimpers quietly, a bright red blush on his cheeks.

Something oily drips from his sphincter, staining the ground. He supposes he should feel worried about this, but the overriding emotion which simmers in his gut is one of sensual, yielding calm. The pressure in his bowels, which has been building over the last few days, feels right somehow, and the fact that his back passage is dribbling lubricant makes him incredibly, perversely hot.

As he stands there in the wet, soothing sensation a horrifying fantasy somehow pushes itself into his mind, one of being on his hands and knees and letting any number of beings use his ass, of being bred over and over by beautiful, irrepressible insect creatures.

"I hate this place!" Sonic wails, putting his hands on his head and trying to push the thoughts away. "I'm supposed to be able to resist these kinds of things, but the corruption is stronger than I thought! Why did I agree to this?"

As Sonic sobs, Shadow quickly runs up to him and wraps him in a tight hug, seeing the oil dripping from underneath him and the blue one's cock fully erect. He whispers soothingly as he pets the quills back.

"It's alright. It's alright. Everything's going to be ok." He whispers.

"I'm so ashamed of myself." Sonic whimpers into Shadow's chest, sobbing as the oil continues to drip. "I feel so dirty."

"I know, I know. But it's ok. It's not your fault. It's this place, like I said before. It is doing this to your body and I understand that. I'm here for you all the way, Sonic. I'm not going to abandon you in this place."

Sonic sniffed and looked up at him with grateful eyes.

"Thank you, Shadow."

Shadow smiled and wiped the blue one's tears away.

"Go ahead and go calm yourself down. I'll wait here for you."

Sonic nodded and went behind some rocks, shielding himself from Shadow's view so that he would not see the perverse activity he was about to do with himself.

**...**

As soon as Sonic was done pleasuring himself, he steps out from behind the rocks, his ears pressed flat and his face red.

"Feel better?" Shadow asked him as the blue hedgehog approached him.

Sonic nodded shyly.

"Good." Shadow smiled at him. "Then you're going to love this. Guess what I finally found?"

Sonic gasped as he looked to where Shadow was pointing.

Not far from them, a dock stands in the water of the lake. The dock is crafted from old growth trees lashed together with some crude rope. Judging by the appearance of the rope, it is very old and has not been seen to in quite some time. Tied to the dock is a small rowboat, presumably Amily's, only about seven feet long and three feet wide. The boat appears in much better condition than the dock, and appears to be brand new.

"Oh Chaos finally!" Sonic cries out in relief. "I was starting to think we would never find it."

"Same here." Shadow nodded. "Come on. Let's see what the waters of this lake has in store for us."

Sonic nodded as they both approach the boat, sitting idly in it as Shadow grabs the oars and to begin rowing them into the middle of the lake, curious to see what could be sitting out there.

As Sonic begins to slip off the mooring rope, he is suddenly distracted by a swirl of bright colors under the surface of the lake.

"Shadow, look at that." He calls to his blonde companion.

"What in the world…" Shadow frowns as he too stares at the water.

As they peer over the side to get a better look at the oscillating mass of greens and purples, the swirl begins drawing closer to the boat as if reciprocating their interest; it grows larger and brighter as it closes the distance. The cloud parts to reveal an attractive feminine face cast in a deep blue shade. It lightens responsively as its gaze takes the hedgehogs in from the depths of two opaque eyes. The confusing mass of colors resolves itself into tresses of two-inch-thick anemone tentacles sprouting from the head in place of hair!

The anemone girl smiles at them flirtatiously as she bobs up to the surface. More out of politeness than anything, the hedgehogs smile back, not sure of what to make of her and unused to such unaggressive approaches by the denizens of this place. A bloom of vibrant color offset by the blue outline of her body causes them to lean farther out as their attention refocuses below her waist, where they perceive a smaller ring of tentacles waving at them from behind the head of a hardening penis! Turned on by the attention, the anemone grabs onto the saxboard in an attempt to pull herself up to them, but her added weight on the side overbalances the boat and pitches them overboard into her waiting tentacles!

"Aah!" The two Mobians cry out as the girl's tentacles wrap around them.

The initial surprise subsides to wooly-headedness and a feeling of mild arousal as the stingers in her tentacles find exposed flesh. In panic of drowning, Sonic and Shadow pull free of the ropy mass and backpaddle away from the girl until their feet reassuringly touch the shallows of the lakebed once again and they're far enough above water to be able to fight.

"Looks like we'll have to fight before we can check out the lake." Sonic sighs then frowns determinedly. "Let's do it to it, Shads!"

"Right." Shadow nodded.

Sonic revs up a quick spindash and rockets himself at the anemone girl, hitting her with powerful force.

Though he managed to hit the anemone, several of the tentacles surrounding her body sent home jolts of venom when his spindash brushed past them.

Giggling playfully, the anemone launches several tentacles at the blue hedgehog. Most are aimed for his crotch, but a few attempt to caress his chest and face.

Sonic jinks and dodges valiantly but the tentacles are too numerous and coming from too many directions. A few get past his guard and caress his skin, leaving a tingling, warm sensation that arouses him further.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic hisses as he gets out of the way. "Shadow, hit her!"

Shadow forms a Chaos Spear in the palm of his hand and throws it at the girl, but the attack is deflected by the anemone.

"Dammit!" Shadow hissed as he threw another Chaos Spear at her, but once again, she dodges it.

Sonic growls and spindashes at her, but she blocks it!

"This isn't working!" Sonic gasps. "She's too quick!"

"But we're faster!" Shadow growls. "We can't give up!"

Shadow revs up his own spindash and shoots at the anemone, but as soon as he got close, her tentacles reached out and poisoned him, ultimately dodging the attack.

"Shadow…" Sonic coughs, suddenly feeling very weak. "It's the venom… in her tentacles… it's reducing our speed and strength… we can't fight her."

"Dammit." Shadow hissed as Sonic suddenly collapsed in his arms. "We'll have to try again later then, and hope that we won't run into anymore problems like her again."

Marshalling his thoughts, Shadow picks up the hedgehog in a bridal style once more. He frowns at the strange girl and turns to march up the beach. After twenty paces inshore, he turns back to look at her again. The anemone is clearly crestfallen by their departure, pouting heavily as she sinks beneath the water's surface.

Shadow huffs irritably and keeps walking all the way back to camp, where he lays Sonic down to rest and get his strength back after the venom of the anemone girl had so unfairly taken it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

An hour later, Sonic had gotten his strength back, the venom no longer taking effect to his body. He sighed slowly as he sat up and looked at Shadow.

"How are you feeling?" The golden hedgehog asked him.

"Better." He sighs. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, it's not your fault. It was the venom that weakened you."

"... Can we try looking for some new terrain?" Sonic asked him. "I just know that if we go to the first we're gonna get ambushed again. It's too early to go back to the lake again, and I don't feel like going to the desert again after… well…" He laid a hand unsurely over his stomach.

Shadow nodded. "Of course. There's gotta be something that we haven't discovered yet. Let's go."

Sonic nodded and they both stood up, walking in a new direction to find new locations.

They set off in search of new horizons, setting off from camp in a completely new direction than they've ever tried before. Away from the parts of Mareth they have thus far discovered, much of the world seems to be a barren wasteland, making even the desert seem healthy and full of life. Their trip soon begins to seem unproductive, having found no new areas of Mareth or any contact with its inhabitants.

"Perhaps there really is nothing else." Sonic sighs. "Let's go back to camp."

However, as they turn around to do so, Shadow soon catches the faintest glimpse of something in the distance!

"Wait, what's that?" He pointed.

Squinting, Sonic shields his eyes from the sun and try to discern the strange glint on the horizon, but it's simply too far away.

"Well, whatever it is, it certainly merits a check – it could be anything, perhaps a city, or even some demon enclave that needs destroying." Sonic exclaims excitedly.

"Well then, let's go check it out." Shadow encourages.

With a quick check of their fists, they begin the long trek towards the shimmer in the distance.

**...**

They finally close the distance between themselves and the strange structure, which begins to take shape ahead. Though it's half-buried under what must be years of built-up sand and debris, the hedgehogs can clearly make out high stone walls supported by vaulted arches, broken every so often by the shattered remains of stained-glass windows and a pair of utterly destroyed oaken doors nearly hidden behind a row of tall marble pillars, many of which have long since crumbled. High above the ground, a pair of tall, slender towers reach up to the heavens, one of which has been nearly obliterated by some unimaginably powerful impact, leaving it a stump compared to its twin. From the rooftops, strange shapes look down upon the Mobians – stone statues made in the image of demons, dragons, and other monsters.

"Wow." Sonic breathes out in awe. "So devastating… but so cool."

The two arrive at the grounds around the ruins, cordoned off by a waist-high wrought-iron fence that surrounds the building and what once might have been a beautiful, pastoral garden, now rotting and wilted, its trees chopped down or burned, twig-like bushes a mere gale's difference from being tumbleweeds. A few dozen tombstones outline the path to a gaping maw that was once the great wooden doors. Seeing no obvious signs of danger, the two make their way inside, stepping cautiously over the rubble and rotting debris that litters the courtyard.

It's quite dark inside, illuminated only by thin shafts of light streaming in from the shattered windows and sundered doors. A few dozen wooden pews, all either thrown aside and rotting or long-since crushed, lead up to a stone altar and an effigy of a great green tree, now covered in graffiti and filth. Stairs beside the altar lead up to the towers, and down to what must be catacombs or dungeons deep underground.

However, what most catches their eyes upon entering the sanctuary are the statues that line the walls. Beautifully carved gray stone idols of creatures, chimeras, and nearer to the altar, god-like beings, are each set into their own little alcove. Unfortunately most have been destroyed along with the cathedral, each lying in a pile of its own shattered debris; some having whole limbs or other extremities broken off and carried away by looters, leaving them mere shadows of their former glory.

All of them but one.

"Shadow, look at this one." Sonic calls to his companion.

Not evening noticing that the blue hedgehog had separated from him, Shadow turns to see Sonic standing in the farthest, darkest alcove with a single statue that still seems intact.

It is of a woman – well, more like a succubus than a human woman. Though posed in a low, predatory crouch, she would normally stand nearly six feet tall, hair sculpted to fall playfully about her shoulders. A pair of bat-like wings protruding from her back curl back to expose the lush, smooth orbs of her breasts, easily DD's on a human. A spiked, mace-like tail curls about her legs that are attached to the pedestal upon which she's placed. As they stand marveling at the statue's beauty, they cannot help but notice the slit of her pussy nearly hidden beneath her. Oddly, it seems to have been carved hollow so that one could easily stick a few fingers inside if they so choose.

"It's wrapped in chains." Shadow observed.

Sure enough, a pair of solid gold chains extend from the pedestal to her wrists, binding the statue. A plaque has been bolted to the pedestal, a feature not present on any of the other statues here. Leaning down, Sonic blows a sizable amount of dust from the plaque, revealing the following short inscription.

"Break my bonds to make me tame?" He reads aloud. He looks at Shadow curiously. "What does it mean by that?"

"I think it's like a genie in a bottle." Shadow shrugged. "Break the chains and she'll be your servant, I'm guessing."

"You mean this creature is alive?!" Sonic gasped, looking back at the statue.

"Only once you break her free."

Sonic looked back at the statue. He supposed he could break the chains on the statue. But who knows what will happen if he does?

"Should I… should I do it?" Sonic asked the other uncertainly.

Shadow shrugged. "Maybe you should. Maybe she can help us."

"I suppose." Sonic frowned. "... I'm gonna do it."

Sonic revs up a spindash and strikes at the chains.

"OW! Dammit, that hurt!" He yelled once he bounced back, a nice little cut in his head now.

"Idiot." Shadow hissed as he took a look at the wound. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

"I thought that would work." Sonic explains through his hissing. He looked back at the girl. "Looks like I still got some results."

Suddenly, an ear-splitting SCHING! echoes through the cathedral as shards of gold go flying. The boys recoil, shielding their face from the surprisingly explosive force of the chains' shattering. When the dust settles, they cautiously lower their arms, giving them a good view of what lies – or rather, kneels – before them.

"Holy shit."

The gargoyle has stepped down from her pedestal, and now kneels as a supplicant before a king, forehead near the ground and weight rested upon her stone knuckles even as her massive wingspan unfolds behind her and her mace-like tail swishes rapidly behind her. Slowly, the gargoyle raises her head to gaze upon them, her now ruby-red eyes staring into theirs. Her smooth, nippleless breasts heave, once-stone hair falling forward in strands, fringing her smooth, angular face. Her thin, gray lips slowly curl into a small, sultry smile as she says, just on the edge of hearing...

"Masters. My... Masters."

The two glance at each other, then over their shoulders, but there's no one else here.

"Are you referring to us?" Sonic asks her cautiously.

The girl nods. "What would you have of this one, Masters?" she asks, looking up at them expectantly.

"Um… what are you, exactly?"

"I am your humble servant, Masters. Your tool. Your plaything. Your toy. Ask, and I shall obey." She seems to pause for a moment, and adds in an emotionless whisper, "this one would be honored to pleasure the Masters, if they desire."

That raised more questions than it answered.

"What is your name?" Shadow asked her.

"I... I am... I simply am. What would my Masters call me?"

The two hedgehogs looked at each other, then back at the girl. Suddenly, they quickly turn their back on her and whisper to each other.

"She doesn't have a name." Sonic gasped.

"She expects us to name her." Shadow nodded.

"Yes but what would we call her?"

"Well…" Shadow looked back at the creature. "She is a gargoyle succubus. Maybe something related to that?"

"Suki." Sonic smiled. "That's a cute name for her, right?"

Shadow smiled. "Suki it is then."

With that, the two turned back around and smiled at the girl.

"Ok." Shadow announced, causing her to look up at him. "My friend and I have discussed it..."

"And we've decided to call you Suki." Sonic beamed friendly at her.

"Suki," she purrs, "Suki, Suki. My Masters have interesting taste."

She continues to kneel before them expectantly, making them feel a little uncomfortable.

"Are we… are we supposed to give her an order?" Sonic whispers to Shadow.

"I guess so." Shadow frowned. "Or we could just… try to talk to her."

"Talking sounds better." Sonic nods, then looks at the girl. "Why were you chained up?" he asks, glancing at the shattered bonds on the ground.

"Master found a new toy and soon grew tired of me. Still, she did not want me stolen."

"Your last master?" Shadow asked curiously.

"That is correct."

"Who was. . . she?"

"She was. . . Master."

"Fine," Shadow sighed. Apparently she doesn't want to tell of her last master, and he doesn't feel like pressing the issue just yet. "In that case, what happened here?"

Suddenly, Suki breaks the stare and looks away, as if in shame. "The demons' doom that even now blights Mareth took its toll here, too. The people of a town no longer here believed they were safe under Marae's roof. Protected. Their faith was. . . Misplaced."

Sonic can't help but feel sorry for the poor gargoyle. It isn't hard to figure out what happened, and in truth, she reminds him a bit of himself – and of the consequences if he ever fails.

The blue hedgehog reaches over and puts a hand on her smooth, cold shoulder.

"I am Sonic, the Champion of Mobius." He explains as reassuring as he can. "My duty isn't entirely dissimilar to what yours was, and while I hope I'll never know what you've gone through, I can certainly sympathize."

Suki looks up at Sonic, her ruby-red eyes shining in the dim hit of light in the cathedral. Sonic cups her cheek and gives her a smile.

"Come on, now," he replies, offering her a hand up. "Let's get out of here."

"Master. . . I cannot." she says, again looking away from Sonic. "Please, do not ask that of me. I. . . I am still bound to this place. Please, Master. I shall never ask anything of you again. Please."

Sonic looks sadly at her and slowly nods.

"Will you be alright here?" Shadow asks her.

She gives him a little smile and says, "Of course, Master. Especially if... if you two return. You will return, Masters? Won't you?" She looks deeply into their eyes and huskily purrs, "I can make it... pleasurable... if you do..."

"We would never ask that of you." Sonic chuckles, rustling her hair a bit. "Shadow already has himself a girlfriend in this world."

"She's not my girlfriend." Shadow blushes darkly, crossing his arms and looking down shyly.

"I guess you're right, she's your baby mama." Sonic sneers playfully at him, which earns him a sharp punch to the arm. "Ow!"

"But anyway, you can rest assure, Suki, we will return." Shadow nods to the gargoyle.

With that, the two hedgehogs turn to leave and return to camp.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I don't like how we left her all alone in that place." Sonic pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She seemed determined to stay." Shadow explained as he made them both pbj sandwiches and some jerky and water for their lunch. "We must respect that. If not, we're no better than the demons."

"I thought we were already better than them by not raping everybody." Sonic frowned as he took a sandwich and bit into it.

"That too." Shadow had to agree as he ate his own lunch. "Ok, think of it this way. If I made you stop running for the rest of your life, how would you feel?"

"... Ok, I see your point." Sonic sighed. "But I still don't like how we left her alone."

"We will see her again." Shadow promised. "We'll visit her just like we visit Amily."

"Speaking of which, I think we should take her boat and try the lake again." Sonic said between another bite.

"You sure?"

Sonic nodded. "Yep. I mean, what are the chances we'll run into that anemone girl again? And I know Amily spoke of Shark Girls, but who knows what else could be out on that lake?"

"I see your point." Shadow nodded. "Alright, we'll try the boat again."

**…**

Back to the boat, the two hedgehogs went. They reached the dock without any incident and boarded the small rowboat. The water is calm and placid, perfect for rowing. They set out, wondering if they'll find any strange islands or creatures in the lake.

While rowing the boat across the lake Sonic spots a shark fin heading their way.

"Shadow."

Shadow looks towards the fin and growls. "Dammit, not good."

"You think it's one of those…?"

Shadow doesn't answer and quickly rows back to shore. The two hedgehogs get out, watching the fin.

The shark shows no signs of slowing, and the fin disappears just before coming ashore. A grey blur bursts from the water and lands on the ground a few feet away from them.

It's a woman – a peculiarly corrupted woman, with shiny grey skin, silver hair, and a fin positioned between her shoulder blades. She's wearing some rather revealing black swimwear. The girl looks up at them and grins widely, showing rows of knife-like teeth.

"Wanna play? Heads up though, I play 'rough'!"

"Well so do we!" Sonic challenged, taking a fighting stance. Shadow doesn't hesitate and gets in position as well.

The shark girl stands just over 5'5", with grey skin shimmering from water droplets catching the sunlight and slender muscles built for swimming. Her shoulder-length silver hair brushes past her pretty face and her eyes are a striking shade of red. She has rows of intimidating sharp teeth glinting in the light. A fish-like tail protrudes from her backside, wrapping around her toned legs at every opportunity. She's wearing a rather skimpy black bikini, strings done in such a way that they move around her fin; though the swimwear itself barely covers her perky breasts and tight snatch.

The boys immediately attack first, lunging at her with a spin attack. Their attacks are deflected or blocked by the shark-girl.

Sonic pulls his fists back, getting a running start to land another attack. The Shark girl smirks and pulls up her bikini top, shaking her perky breasts in the hedgehogs' direction. They both stop abruptly, aroused by the sight just long enough for the shark girl to kick Sonic across the face and sweep Shadow's feet from underneath him, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Aw, don't worry boys, you're gonna get the full package in a moment!"

"I don't want the full package!" Sonic growled, getting back up and lunging at her. "And Shadow's already got a girlfriend!"

Sonic manages to land a bit in her, but it immediately backfires as the girl mutilates him with her powerful bite!

"AAAAHH!!" Sonic cries out in pain as the girl's teeth chomps onto his arm, practically mauling it as she rips the flesh and draws fresh dripping blood, bringing the blue hedgehog to tears.

"SONIC!" Shadow shouts as he roughly kicks the girl away from him, making her let go of the blue champion, dropping him to the floor. Shadow leans down beside him, gently holding his injured arm. "Are you alright?"

"It hurts." Sonic sobbed in answer. His arm was dripping with blood. Some of the flesh was missing, caught in the shark-girl's teeth. Shadow growled in rage.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU BITCH! CHAOS SPEAR!"

The spears are easily blocked or deflected. The girl laughs at the golden hedgehog's attempts.

"Sh-Sha-dow…" Sonic whimpered. He was getting sleepy, losing blood fast. Shadow looked from his friend, to the shark-girl, conflicted on what to do.

Finally, he snarled and picked Sonic up in a bridal style. "This isn't over you bitch!" He barked at the girl. "Nobody harms my friends and gets away with it!"

With that, Shadow ran, taking Sonic back to camp to take care of his potentially fatal wound.

**…**

"Ah-ow!" Sonic cried as Shadow stitched his arm.

"Shh. I know, I know." Shadow whispered soothingly. "I'm almost done, just a few more."

Sonic tried to hold still as Shadow stitched the bite on his arm, tears streaming down his face. He sniffed as he watched Shadow snap the thread before wrapping some gauze over the stitches, keeping them in place.

"There, all done." Shadow smiled warmly as he put the aid kit away and sat down next to the blue hedgehog, pulling him into a hug and stroking his quills. "How do you feel?"

"It still hurts."

"I know. I know."

"Who knew shark-girls could be so aggressive?"

"Well, Amily warned us about them."

"... I know." Sonic sighed as he gently rubbed his arm.

"Here, take these." Shadow dug through the kit once more and pulled out a bottle of pain pills, dropping two into his hand. "They'll make you drowsy, but they should help the pain."

"I'm fine." Sonic shook his head, refusing the pills.

"Sonic, you're in pain, you need these pills."

"I don't wanna be drowsy."

"It's ok, you'll be sleeping it off anyway."

"What?" Sonic gasped, his eyes wide in surprise. "No, absolutely not. There's still so much light left, we have to push forward."

"Sonic you won't be doing anything until you've rested and your arm feels better." Shadow easily argued. "Once you take these pills, I'll put you in your bedroll and you can rest for a bit. Get your strength and energy back up."

"But-"

"No buts, Faker. This is exactly why Elder Nomur says you may not return, because you don't give yourself time to rest when you need it."

Sonic went silent at that. He remembered Elder Nomur saying that he may not come back from the mission. Could Shadow be right?

"Alright." Sonic finally nodded with a sigh.

"Good." Shadow smiled as he gave Sonic the pills again, which he obediently took. Shadow then picked Sonic up and tucked him into his bedroll.

"Rest your eyes for a bit, Sonic." He whispered. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Sonic nodded and closed his eyes without another word, the pills kicking in strong.

As soon as Sonic was asleep, Shadow growled dangerously and stood up straight, marching off to the lake.

He had some unfinished business to take care of with a certain shark.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Shadow went back to the lake, his eyes shining with rage. His mind was set on revenge. That Shark Girl had hurt Sonic, nearly killed him! He wasn't gonna let her get away with it.

"Where are you, you bitch?!"

Almost immediately to his call, the Shark Girl emerged and smirked at him. "Hey there big boy. Back for more?"

Shadow growled. When she smirked he saw some of Sonic's flesh in her teeth, fueling his rage.

"You hurt my friend." He growled. "Now you're gonna pay the price. I couldn't avenge him with the sandtrap, but I can with you! CHAOS SPEAR!"

The shark-girl deftly avoids his attack, laughing playfully as if this was a game.

Shadow growls and pulls his fist back, getting a running start to land another attack. The Shark girl smirks and pulls up her bikini top, shaking her perky breasts in his direction. Shadow stops abruptly, aroused by the sight just long enough for the shark girl to kick him across the face and knock him to the ground.

"Aw, don't worry baby, you're gonna get the full package in a moment!" She teases.

"Bitch you will die!" The ebony shouted as he got back up and spindashed her, but she deflects it easily.

She cackles and clamps her powerful jaws onto his tail. Shadow yelps in pain at the fact of such a sensitive limb being attacked in such a way.

He manages to kick away, only losing a bit of flesh. He turns to her and growls in the back of his throat.

'There's gotta be a way to beat her!' He thought. 'But how? She's too powerful.'

Suddenly, he gets an idea.

'Let's turn the tables on her.' He decided. 'Sorry Amily.'

Being already partly aroused, Shadow's pink cock was starting to poke out of its sheath. He stood up straight and thrust a bit outward towards the Shark Girl, trying to distract her.

The girl smiles, enjoying the show. It worked, until he started charging at herl, prepared to strike again.

She snaps out of it and bends over, wiggling her toned ass towards the black and red hedgehog. It distracts him long enough for her tail to swing out and smack him to the ground.

"Aw... You really do like me!"

'Gotta keep trying.' Shadow growls as he gets back up and, much to his own disgrace, slaps his own ass.

The Shark Girl giggles and playfully waves her hand at her face like a fan, her face red with excitement.

Shadow charges at her again, but is once again, smacked to the ground.

The hedgehog was at his limit now, incredibly hot with both rage and sexual desire. This wasn't working.

"You will not beat me!" He shouted, getting back up to charge at her again.

"Oh, but I think I will." She giggled as she suddenly caught him and toppled him to the ground, flat on his back.

Shadow squirmed and wiggled, trying to get back up, but she was too powerful for him.

He slumped down in defeat.

"Alright, you got me." He hissed. "So now what?"

The shark giggled, running her fingers through his white chest fluff.

"Oh man, I can't even remember the last time I had an actual man..." She says, moving her hand to his stiff erection. "Someone's eager."

"Just fuck me and get it over with you whore." Shadow growls back. He won't admit it, but the way she was rubbing her hand against his cock was a pleasurable feeling.

"As you wish." The Shark Girl purrs, wetting her lips before moving down and taking the hedgehog's entire cock into her mouth.

Shadow couldn't help but gasp. The feeling is heavenly, her long tongue slithering around his shaft.

'Amily. Forgive me.'

But before he can begin to really enjoy it, she pulls her head away, visible strands of saliva still linking her mouth and his ample cock. The shark girl quickly maneuvers herself so that she's straddling his cock and presses herself down, the two gasping sharply from the sensation.

"Hmm, good boy... You make me cum first, and I won't bite you. Deal?"

Shadow nods, though given that peculiar feelers inside her cunt are massaging his cock, he doesn't know how long he can really hold out.

The shark girl has no such qualms and rides him like a mechanical bull, hammering up and down the hedgehog prick with incredible speed. It certainly feels nice, but the rough nature of the ride also certainly hurts. Shadow knows he'll be walking funny for a while after this, that's for sure.

Eventually, her vagina clamps down on his cock and she cries out in orgasm. Shadow grunts loudly and cum a few seconds after, pumping his seed into her womb. The shark girl leans over and plants a tiny kiss on his lips.

"Good boy. I'll be sure to see you again". She gets up again and Shadow watches her re-enter the water before he passes out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"...!"

"...dow!

"...adow!

"...Shadow!"

"SHADOW!"

Shadow groaned and sat up, holding his head in pain. He felt like he was just hit by a truck. He blinked his eyes open, looking around.

It was morning, and he was still at the lake. Sonic was sitting beside him, his face contorted in worry.

"Sonic?" Shadow groaned, rubbing at his eyes. "What happened?"

"You tell me. I woke up this morning and you weren't at camp. I was gonna go to Amily to see if you were with her, but when I got here, I saw you here, passed out by the water."

Shadow groaned, massaging his head as he tried to remember what happened.

"You're lucky I got here in time." Sonic continued. "That Shark Girl from yesterday was sneaking up to you. I had to pay her off with five gems to get her to leave you alone."

Shadow groaned again as the mention of the Shark Girl triggered his memory. "Dammit."

"Don't worry about it, they're just gems."

"No, not that." Shadow sighed. "I suddenly remember what happened yesterday."

"You do? Well then spill it. What happened? Why are you out here, alone?"

"... I… wanted revenge." Shadow started hesitantly. "That Shark Girl hurt you, and I wanted to get my revenge on her. I couldn't get it on the sandtrap, but I could with her. Didn't turn out too well."

"... What happened?"

"... She raped me."

"... I'll kill her."

"Sonic, no, it's not worth it."

"She raped you, Shads!" Sonic growled.

"I know, but she's took powerful. Most of the creatures here are. I'm fine Sonic, honest I am. Don't worry about it."

"... Well… if you're sure… ok." Sonic sighed and sat beside him, hugging him as he nuzzled under his chin. "Thank you, Shadow, for looking out for me."

Shadow smiled and wrapped an arm around him, hugging him back. "No problem." He then noticed something about Sonic's stomach and fur. "Hey," He gently pushed him off a bit, observing the blue hedgehog's flat belly and oily fur. "You're not bloated anymore. What happened to the eggs? And your fur is covered in oil too."

Sonic blushed, looking away sheepishly. "W-well, you see…"

**…**

_Sonic's eyes widen as a gout of oil suddenly gushes from his ass, spreading all over his bedroll. Before panic can set in, an incredible light-headedness overtakes him._

_Dreamily, Sonic gets out of his bedroll and goes behind a bush and squats. More oil oozes out of him, and in his hazy euphoria, he scoops some of it up and rubs it dreamily into his fur. Part of him is disgusted at himself, questioning what he is doing, but that is one voice in a million-strong chorus crooning him into total relaxation... the oil clings to his fur and seems to radiate warmth and softness._

_Something round stretches his rectum wide, but in his state the sensation is practically orgasmic. Sonic rolls his eyes to the sky and moan, his ample shaft growing hard as he pushes out the egg. His oily hands descend upon his cock and massages his shaft as he feels the pressure in his bowels intensify again._

_The hedgehog nearly cums as egg number two squeezes out. But he DOES cum when egg number three stretches him wide, blowing his mind into the empty sky. Each egg seems to come out closer on the heels of the one before, and each time, Sonic's conscious mind loses more of its ability to do anything but wallow in oil and pleasure._

_The blue champion is brought to his senses by something flitting past his eyes. He wearily brushes his face and picks himself up. Behind you, leaking and lying in a translucent ooze, is a multitude of black, oily eggshells._

_Of more note are the pale blurs which keep zipping past his head. They look rather like fairies, except they have six black eyes, are flat-chested and are male... no, female...? No, male... Sonic can't tell._

_They are lithe and beautiful and have tiny, undeveloped insect abdomens hanging above their trim butts and below their dragonfly wings. They whirr in place for a moment before keeling around and about each other excitedly like hoverflies, chattering to each other in a tongue so fast it is beyond the hedgehog's comprehension._

_Sonic picks himself up wearily, flaps the flytraps he gave birthed to away and made his way back to camp. This whole experience has been deeply unnerving, and he vows to make sure he doesn't have to repeat it._

_The sky begins to grow brighter as the moon descends over distant mountains, casting a few last ominous shadows before they burn away in the light, and when Sonic gets back to camp, that's when he realizes that Shadow is not there._

**…**

"... Oh." Shadow sighed, feeling a little guilty. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you during that."

"It's ok Shads." Sonic assured him. "In case you didn't notice, I didn't exactly call out for you. I kinda wanted my privacy."

Shadow nodded. "Well, at least it's over with now." He stood up and helped Sonic to his feet. "Come on, let's get you washed up and then we can explore a little more."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After they had gotten Sonic clean in the lake, the two hedgehogs decided to explore around it a little more, hopeful they will find something they might've missed.

The sight of a figure on the horizon brings their lake stroll to a sudden stop. Something or someone is there, sitting on a rock. The two hedgehogs cautiously move towards the figure, silently creeping up behind the stranger. As they draw closer, they see she bears a resemblance to the shark girls of the lake, but with a few noteworthy differences.

She must be around 6' tall; her skin is a strange mixture of orange and grey, with several stripes along the orange parts. She has semi-lustrous white hair flowing past her shoulders, with a few droplets of water still suspended in it. She's wearing a black bikini top, and has a well-crafted grass skirt reaching down to her knees. She hasn't noticed the presence of the boys yet as she's busily reading a book; a small chest sits on the rocks beside her.

As they get a better look at her, they also notice she has a cute little pair of spectacles on the bridge of her nose.

"It's another shark girl." Sonic whispers.

"Looks like she could be the breed of a tiger shark." Shadow adds.

"Should we just leave her alone? We already had to deal with one shark girl."

However, the two had no need to decide, as the Shark Girl had incredible hearing and heard them whispering behind her.

The stranger dropped her book with a start and nearly pounced on them, taking a big bite out of the air with her sharp teeth; thankfully, they managed to avoid her by jumping back.

"Who are you?" she demands. "What are you doing here?"

Realizing she was no harm compared to the other Shark Girl, the boys hastily offer her a few apologies, declaring their innocence of any ill intentions. After a few moments she calms down, though this doesn't remove the look of irritation from her face. She sits back on the rock, picks her book up and adjusts her glasses, then asks, "So, who are you two? And what's your business around here?"

"I am Sonic the Hedgehog, Mobias' Champion." Sonic introduces. "And this is my friend Shadow the Hedgehog. We were exploring around the lake when we caught sight of you and grew curious."

"It's quite unusual to see one of your kind out here on the beach, just relaxing and reading a book." Shadow added.

"I suppose I am a bit different..." she accedes, "Anyway, I'm just catching up on my reading; sex and swimming, the famous pastimes of my people, are all well and good, but I like to keep my wits sharp too."

Now the hedgehogs are even more curious; she doesn't seem as imposing and does look a bit more intellectual now that she's calmer – well, from the neck up, anyway. She's still dressed as if expecting a luau to break out any minute.

"I'm Izma, by the way. I'm a tigershark," she replies.

"I knew it!" Shadow exclaims, earning a chuckle from the other two.

"It's a mutation among shark-people. We're stronger, tougher, faster... and we have some other... err, 'qualities' our sisters lack," Izma explains, with a glance to subtly discourage them from probing the matter further.

"Where did you get your books?" Sonic asks instead.

"These? Scavenged from around the place. It's so hard to find recorded knowledge around here, and even some of this stuff isn't in great condition... you know?"

The hedgehogs couldn't help but agree; that meager pile of books in the chest is still the biggest library they've seen since they arrived. Perhaps imagining them a kindred spirit, she presses the topic.

"I could let you borrow some... for a small usage fee. And you'd stay in sight, of course. Nothing personal, but I'd like to expand my collection, not reduce it," she adds.

It was an appealing offer. Sonic and Shadow look at each other and nod in an unspoken agreement.

"We could do with as much knowledge as we can get." Shadow say to Izma.

"We accept your offer." Sonic adds.

Izma smiles and they chat for another short while before they part ways, the boys heading back to their camp with some new knowledge.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As soon as the boys got back to camp, Sonic sat down and started to think.

"Alright, what's our next move going to be?" He asked his golden friend. "Everywhere we've explored we either come up short or are attacked by demons, that for some reason are much more powerful than us. So what now?"

Shadow frowned as he thought about it. He suddenly came to realize that they haven't exactly explored EVERYTHING, and he felt guilty to bring it up.

"Listen…" He started almost hesitantly. "I know you may not want to go after what happened… but besides the forest, we haven't really explored the desert either. I think we should go back, and see what we can find."

Sonic sat there, shaking a bit at the thought. Shadow was right. He really didn't want to go back, afraid he may encounter another sandtrap. He couldn't and wouldn't go through that again.

Shadow sighed again and sat next to him, pulling him into a sided one arm hug. "Look, I know you're scared, but we have to do this. You said it yourself, we're not getting anywhere at the other locations, maybe we can find something useful for once."

Sonic was still on the fence about it.

"Please Sonic… do it for Mobius. Do it for Tails. You wanna keep them safe, don't you?"

Sonic sighed and nodded. "Alright."

"'Atta hedgehog." Shadow nodded proudly as he stood up and pulled Sonic to his feet. "Don't worry, we know what to look out for now. And I'll be by your side, no matter what."

"... Thanks Shads." Sonic smiled at him. "Let's go."

**…**

A small plume of dust rises in the distance, betraying the position of something else besides the hedgehogs moving amongst the sandy dunes. It grows larger as it approaches their position, revealing a bulky distorted shape lurking inside the cloud. Wary and confused, the boys cautiously approach, preparing to face some new demonic monstrosity. As the sandy cloud parts, the blurred figure resolves itself into two distinct outlines.

On the left is a man carrying a heavily loaded wheelbarrow and struggling not to stumble in the sandy desert soil. Slightly behind and to the right of the man is a shapely woman, her demonic origins plain to anyone who notices the spikes on her head. As they near the man notices the presence of the Mobians and calls out to them.

"Ho, travelers! Fine day isn't it?"

"Indeed it is, sir." Shadow agreed to be polite.

The strange pair close the intervening distance, allowing to be made out more of their forms. As expected, the succubus is quite a beauty, with curvy flesh in all the right places. The man introduces himself as he struggles with his heavy load. "I am Marcus, former traveler of extraordinary places and seeker of forbidden knowledge! Though all that was a long time ago; I'm retired, you see. I've settled down with my new partner, Lucia." Marcus gestures, indicating the bored-looking succubus accompanying him.

"It's nice to meet you…" Sonic started, but gasped loudly in shock, clinging to Shadow as he blushed madly, looking like he was about faint. The golden hedgehog was doing no better, his eyes wide and face pale.

Marcus' wheelbarrow isn't full of cargo. It's the only thing keeping his oversized balls from dragging in the sand! He smiles at their reaction and winks lewdly, "Why do you think I have to keep a succubus around? If I don't empty these puppies every hour or two I damn near explode!" Looking thoughtful for a moment, Marcus nods to himself and asks, "I don't suppose you have a moment to help me with a quandary I've been having?"

"And, what quandary is that, sir?" Sonic gulped unsurely.

"Oh good!" he exclaims as he begins elaborating. "My dear succubus here is growing tired of our arrangement, and she wants me to give up the last of my humanity and become a demon like her. I'm not really sure I want to lose my soul, but at the same time, I know enough about their kind to know I'd REALLY enjoy being an incubus, if you know what I mean. Before I make the plunge, I'd like a second opinion – what do you think?"

He glances over his shoulder with almost a small measure of fear.

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other, wondering how to answer. The blue hedgehog then looked back at the man's giant sack, blushing again. He could only imagine how uncomfortable that must be. But if Marcus was to go demon, perhaps it could fix it. Besides, he and Lucia actually looked pretty happy together.

"If it's meant to be, perhaps you should turn yourself into an incubus." He said, surprising Shadow. "You two look very happy together, and I think that if you truly love her, you'll turn for her. After all, a happy wife is a happy life."

"Oh, we're not married." Marcus shook his head, then smiled. "But I see your point."

Lucia breaks into a mischievous smile. She sashays over to the blue champion, flesh jiggling enticingly the whole way. She leans close, sliding a slender finger down the center of his chest. "Thank you for this. Should we meet again, I promise rewards fit to make a whore faint."

Sonic shivered at the touch and looked away, blushing brightly at the offer, feeling a little uncomfortable about it.

Marcus raises an eyebrow at the exchange, but smiles as his demonic lover returns to his side. Lucia winks again, and huge wings explode from her back. She grabs Marcus, who bleats in surprise, and lifts off, flying away with her prize to her lair.

Once the two were nothing but a speck, Shadow turned to Sonic. "Are you alright, Sonic?"

"I'm fine, Shadow." Sonic sighed, turning back and rubbing at his cheeks to get rid of the blush. "That was more intense than I thought it would be."

"I'm surprised you actually told him to go demon."

"Well… to be honest I really didn't know what to do." Sonic admitted. "But they did seem happy together. I thought it would help them if they were the same species."

"I understand." Shadow nodded, then shuddered. "Besides, turning himself into an incubus may help his… erm… quaint little problem."

"Definitely." Sonic nodded, then sighed. "I don't want to keep talking about this, can we just continue on?"

"Right. Let's go."

**...**

Sonic and Shadow continue walking through the shifting sands of the desert when they hear a sudden hiss behind them. Expecting to be attacked by a snake, they quickly leap forward and turn around.

To their surprise, what they see is not exactly a snake; it's a Naga - a half-human half-snake hybrid. She surges up and hisses even louder than before, showing off a pair of formidable fangs dripping with venom. Gazing at her long and slender reptilian body swaying on the sand like quicksilver, Shadow stands still in admiration of this terrible wonder, but Sonic is shaking in his shoes.

"No, no, no, no!" He cries out and runs away, startling his blonde companion.

"Sonic!" He shouted, running after the blue hedgehog. But as he does so, the Naga is hot on his heels.

"Gruh!" He grunted as he suddenly fell over, pain radiating through his back from her powerful punch. He growled and stood up, turning around to face her, ready to fight.

The Naga resembles a beautiful and slender woman from the waist up, with dark hair hanging down to her neck. Her upper body is deeply tanned, while her lower body is covered with shiny scales, striped in a pattern reminiscent of the dunes around. Instead of bifurcating into legs, her hips elongate into a snake's body which stretches far out behind her, leaving a long and curving trail in the sand. She's completely naked, with her round C-cup breasts showing in plain sight. In her mouth is a pair of sharp, poisonous fangs and a long forked tongue moving rapidly as she hisses at Shadow.

"You won't get away with that, you bitch." He hissed back at her. "CHAOS SPEAR!"

To his surprise and delight, the arrows of Chaos Energy actually manage to hit her.

The Naga strikes with the speed of a cobra, sinking her fangs into his flesh! "Aaah!" The venom's effects are almost instantaneous; Shadow's vision begins to blur and it becomes increasingly harder to stand.

"SHADOW!"

The sandy blonde hedgehog turns to see Sonic running back. He's clearly terrified, but there's also a hint of anger in those emerald eyes.

"Get away from him!" He shouted as he spindashed at the creature.

He manages to hit her, but in the process, he's bit as well!

"Sonic!" Shadow gasped as he forced himself to move. "CHAOS SPEAR!"

The spears hit the Naga!

She tenses and twists herself forcefully. Shadow sees her tail whipping towards him and evades it at the last second. He quickly rolls back onto hit feet afterwards.

"Is that all you got?!" He asked her challengingly, distracting her as Sonic revs up another spindash behind her. She screeches from the attack and twists her tail at him next, but the fastest thing alive evades it as well. Shadow then spindashes at her next, hitting her dead on.

The Naga hisses and draws close to him, suddenly wrapping herself around him, binding him in place! Shadow can't help but feel strangely aroused by the sensation of her scales rubbing against his body. All he can do is struggle as she begins to squeeze tighter, while Sonic tries to free him.

"Let him go, you scaly bitch!" The blue hedgehog screams at the Naga, punching and kicking her. He doesn't want to spindash, worried that he might hit Shadow.

As Sonic attacks, Shadow wriggles and squirms violently, tearing himself out from within the Naga's coils. He growls and spindashes at her, but the venom in his veins make him slower, not doing enough damage when he hits her. Suddenly, he's in her could again. "Dammit!" He rips out of her coils quickly before she has a chance to squeeze him.

"Shadow!" Sonic called, panting in exhaustion. "We have to go! We can't fight her."

"Dammit, why is everything so much stronger than us?!" The golden hedgehog stomps childishly. "Fine! Let's go!"

They turn to run, but the Naga keeps up. She suddenly wraps herself around Sonic!

"Gah! Shadow!" He cried out desperately.

"Sonic! Struggle!" Shadow ordered as he attacked the Naga.

Sonic tries to struggle out of the Naga's coils and manages to get out, but then, she suddenly tail whips Shadow across the face, sending him back before pouncing onto Sonic again

"Gah! No!" He cried out, tears streaming down his face, his body too weak from the venom to fight back.

He hears the hiss of the Naga's laughter as she slithers over his prone form. Her long tail twists around him and tightens suddenly, pinning his arms to his sides. The hedgehog struggles weakly against her grip, but he's too weak to do anything to stop her squeezing. She leans towards him, gripping his shoulders as she brings her face to his ear. Sonic can feel her serpentine tongue flicking over his ear as she hisses coldly into it.

The only thing running through his mind is a memory from his childhood. A memory of a snake he once saw with a bird wrapped in its tail, squeezing it more and more as the pitiful trapped creature struggled just to breathe. He remembers watching as it slowly stopped moving and the snake made its move, opening its maw to swallow the small morsel whole. This is not how he thought his time as champion would end; being eaten by a snake girl was very low on his list of ways to die.

"Shadow." He whimpers pitifully in vain, knowing his companion was just as weak as him as he closes his eyes and readies himself to meet his fate.

He gasps as suddenly instead, he feels the hand of the Naga at his crotch. A gasp of surprise escapes the hedgehog again as the Naga grabs ahold of his cock and starts to stroke it, licking at the crown with her serpentine tongue. Sonic moans as she quickens her pace, causing a wave of heat to rise through his shaft.

She stops suddenly and he looks at her, a terrified pleading look in his eyes, silently begging her to let him go. But the Naga isn't done with him yet, and she makes this known by opening up the scaly slit at her crotch to reveal her moist cunt. She rubs the opening on to the head of his fair-sized prick, teasing his throbbing member before slowly sliding it in. She carefully lowers herself onto him, swallowing up the first few inches of his shaft. Her hips slide back, before bringing them back down and sliding more of Sonic's cock into her. She continues to gently swallow more of him inside of her, the folds of her love canal massaging him with each progressive thrust. Finally there is no more that she can push into her, her stomach presses against him in an attempt to try to bring more inside her.

Sonic can feel the hands of the snake woman firmly grab his shoulders and watches in desperation as she pulls away from him, shouting with pleasure as she thrusts herself down on the full length of his shaft. Unable to move or do anything to escape, Sonic watches helplessly as she manipulates his body against his will, her slick netherlips completely enveloping his ample prick.

Again and again she thrusts her hips onto the blue cock, her pussy squeezing it almost as tightly as her tail. She continues to impale herself, her thrusts becoming more intense by the moment. Finally she gives one last squeeze and tilts her head back with a yell. Unable to hold back, her tight walls begin to convulse, squeezing Sonic's prick tighter than ever before. He can feel a pressure welling up inside as her soaking pussy attempts to milk his ample cock of its tasty seed. He tries to hold back, not wanting to lose his penis virginity to this monster like he lost his anal virginity to a sandtrap, but it's no use. As she continues to pump at his ample cock, a torrent of warm, sticky cum pours into her body. She moans and pants as his hot, gooey sperm coats her womb.

At last, she gets off and smothers away, satisfied with herself.

Sonic, the poor blue hedgehog, curls in on himself into a fetal position and sobs his heart out, unable to believe that he was just raped for a second time. He doesn't even stop crying when he senses Shadow finally gathering enough strength to stand up and walk over to him, weakly kneeling down to pick him up and carry him back to camp.

Coming back out here was a mistake.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next morning, a chill pervades the air as the hedgehogs awaken, making them shiver.

Sonic nuzzles against Shadow, seeking warmth and comfort. The black, now blonde hedgehog complies, pulling the blue closer to him and enveloping him into his warmth. He open his eyes blearily, looking around the camp, until his gaze falls onto a solid white patch of earth. Its bright, glittering white actually hurts his eyes for a second, as he's so used to the dark, hellish red that surrounds him and Sonic. Ignoring the white for now, he looks down at his companion.

"Sonic." Shadow says, gently shaking the blue hedgehog. "Time to wake up."

"Nooooo." Sonic whined childishly, nuzzling into Shadow's chest.

Shadow chuckled and gently scratched behind Sonic's ear. "Come on. Get up. We've got some exploring to do."

"I don't wanna go." Sonic whined again, purring from the scratching.

"I know you don't. That's why you're staying with Amily today while I go explore."

"I don't need a babysitter." Sonic yawned as he opened his eyes sleepily, looking at him through bleary eyes. "And it's not safe to seperate."

"Sonic, I don't want you being alone right now." Shadow said, pressing his forehead against Sonic's as they both purred. "Not after what happened yesterday. You're still recovering, and I'd feel better if I knew that somebody was with you."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Trust me. Don't you trust me?"

"..." Sonic said nothing, but instead merely nodded.

Shadow smiled and stood up, helping him up. "I'll be fine."

"Alright. If you say so. I'll stay with Amily."

"Atta hedgehog."

As Shadow rolls up the bedroll, Sonic gets curious and walks towards the shimmering patch of white.

Could this be some sort of trap, laid by the demons? What could it possibly be?

As Sonic approaches he realizes the white is not only on the ground... it's falling from the sky.

"Snow!"

Before Shadow could figure out what he was doing, Sonic dashed into the frosty area, delighting in the familiar crunch of snow underfoot. More snowflakes float down, landing on his peach skin and blue fur, melting immediately. For just a moment, he feels like a kid again, twirling and spinning in the flurry, sticking his tongue out and tasting the flakes, he swears he can almost smell the fresh baked winter delights of his home.

Shadow stands back, crossing his arms and smiling as he watches his companion play through the falling white flakes of frozen water. As the nostalgic feeling fades, the two hedgehogs hear a slight jingling in the air, far off in the distance, followed by a hearty, jolly laugh.

"Come on, Shadow! Play with me!" Sonic giggles as he rushes up to the blonde hedgehog, pulling onto his arm towards the pile of snow.

"No, I don't really…"

But before he knew it, he and Sonic both were laying down in the snow. Sonic was waving his arms and legs to make a quick snow angel as he thinks about all the things he could do with this holiday gift. Shadow rolls his eyes playfully and starts making snow angels with him.

Sonic thinks back to his childhood, and kids making snowmen after a fresh snowfall.

His daydreaming suddenly gets interrupted as he feels something explode against the side of his face. He feels his cheek, pulling back bits of snow. He turns to the direction the snowball came from and sees Shadow smiling and whistling innocently.

"Oh yeah?" Sonic chuckles, bending down to the ground and forming a perfect snowball in his hands. He quickly stands up and chucks it at the golden hedgie.

"Missed me!" Shadow shouts playfully, dodging the snowball and throwing his own at Sonic, hitting him square in the face. "Gotta be faster than that!"

The two laugh, squeal, and play with each other in the snow, throwing snowballs at each other and making more snow angels.

When they're both tired out, they land on the snow together, giggling and laughing playfully.

"I figure there's enough snow to make a snowman." Sonic beams at Shadow. "And for materials… sticks for the arms, of course, are freely available around us, and I'm certain I brought along a few old rags for a scarf. For the eyes, I think gems could work. And the nose… maybe we can use the Canine Pepper we got from Whitney."

Shadow smiled warmly at him, ruffling his quills a bit. "Maybe later, Sonic." He stood up and gently pulled Sonic up with him. "Right now, we've got things to do." He laid an arm over his shoulder. "Come on. Let's go see Amily."

Sonic sighed as he reluctantly followed Shadow to his babysitter for today. "Ok." But he smiled anyway, leaning into Shadow's embrace as they walked, feeling warm, safe, and comforted.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Curious on how Amily is holding up, Sonic and Shadow head back into the ruined village. This time they don't bother trying to hide their presence, hoping to attract Amily's attention quicker. After all, she did say that the place is basically empty of anyone except her, and they can otherwise handle a measly Imp or Goblin.

It takes several minutes before Amily appears, but when they see her, the hedgehogs marvel at how she got to them as quickly as she did. Her stomach is hugely swollen; one of her hands actually cradles underneath its rounded expanse, as if trying to hold it up. She is pants-less, evidently no longer able to fit into them. Her shirt drapes loosely, barely managing to cover the upper half of her firm orb of a belly. The belt where she hangs her blowpipe and dagger has been tied around her upper chest like a sash – between her breasts and her bulge – so she can still carry her weapons effectively.

She seems to be paying more attention to her gravid midriff than to the boys, and it's several long moments before she finally speaks. "These children will be born soon. I guess I owe you my thanks for being willing to father them." She said with a smile at Shadow.

Shadow blinked and timidly stepped forward to the one carrying his pups. He looked up at her, one hand up nervously. "M… May I?"

Amily chuckled. "Of course, Shadow. They're your children after all."

Shadow smiled warmly and gently placed both hands on Amily's bulging stomach, caressing the flesh ever so lovingly. He knelt down, his smile never leaving his face.

"Hey kids." He whispered to the pregnant belly. "I'm your daddy. I can't wait to see you." He jumped a bit when he felt a kick against his hand. Amily chuckled.

"I think they like you."

Small pinpricks of tears came to Shadow's eyes as he felt his pups kicking against his hands. He gingerly kissed Amily's stomach before looking up at her. "They're growing so fast. It's barely been a week."

Amily shrugged. "Marethians develope quicker in the womb than Mobians do, I suppose."

"Indeed." Shadow nodded, kissing his children one last time before standing up. "We're sorry to bother you, my dear, but we actually came to ask you for a favor. Though, given by your condition, I don't think it's a wise idea."

"Oh please, Shadow, she's just babysitting me." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Babysitting?" Amily tilted her head curiously.

Shadow sighed. "In a word, yes." He looked up at her. "You see, yesterday, the eggs the sandtrap had planted in Sonic hatched. Then afterwards we went to the desert again and… he… well a Naga…"

Amily nodded, stopping him. "I see."

"He's still recovering from those events, and there's still so much left to explore. I don't want to leave him alone, so I was wondering if you could watch him?"

Amily smiled and pecked his lips. "Of course I can. I'd be more than happy to."

Shadow sighed in relief. "Thank you, Amily." He then turned to Sonic and went up to him, hugging him close. "Please behave. Don't cause any trouble and allow yourself to get better."

"I will, Shadow. I promise." Sonic nodded. "And if anything happens, I'll scream for you as loud as I can."

Shadow nodded and let him go. "Ok. I'll see later then."

"See yah, Shads." Sonic waved as Shadow gave Amily one more kiss and then left. He sighed and looked at Amily shyly. He honestly didn't know what to say.

Amily rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh, don't just stand there like a clumsy oaf, let's talk." she complains, but her tone is gentle – amused even, and she clearly isn't as unhappy as her words may imply. Heavily, she sits herself down unceremoniously. "But... there are things weighing on my mind. I really could use somebody to talk to."

Sonic thought for a moment, wondering what to ask her. Then, he shrugged his shoulders and sat beside her. "I… actually would like to know a little more about you, if that's ok."

Amily looks surprised... but pleased. "I... You're really interested in hearing about me?" Sonic nodded. :Well... okay. What do you want to know?"

Sonic asked her, hesitantly, how she managed to survive the destruction of her village, and how she's stayed alive ever since.

She looks not upset, like he feared, but confused. "I haven't explained that already?" She asks. "I ran. I ran as fast as I could for my house - I ran for my hunting knife and my blowpipes. And then, my parents ordered me to run into the wilderness and hide. I didn't want to go, but I obeyed. I just ran and ran all through the night, stopping only when I was exhausted - and even then, I crawled into a hollow at the roots of a tree to hide. I slept until hunger woke me, foraged for something to eat, and then I crept back to my village. I found it ruined, and I've lived here ever since."

"Oh Chaos." Sonic blinked in surprise. He couldn't imagine something like that happening to him.

"As for day to day survival..." Amily shrugs. "I do what my mother taught me. I hunt. I forage. I managed to find and store a lot of left-behind food after I was sure the village was no longer being occupied, but that was eaten or went off years ago. I managed to scavenge a few bits of alchemical equipment from my parents' home, and from the other village alchemists - not enough to do anything complicated, but enough to build a water purifier in a hidden cove, so I could distill the lake water and make it drinkable. I also have water traps set up to catch rainwater and morning condensation. I may not be a real alchemist, but I do know what plants, animals and fungi are poisonous and I can whittle new darts for my blowpipe to use them with. I have snares set up and I check them regularly."

She grins at Sonic, mischievously. "Any more questions?"

Sonic is surprised. It sounds like she's doing better at keeping a steady supply of food and water going than they thought. But if that's the case... why did she look so thin when they first met her?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

As Sonic stayed with Amily in the Town Ruins, Shadow went off by himself to try and brave the desert again.

He knew there must be something out there that they haven't found yet, all thanks to the creatures that kept attacking Sonic.

And why only Sonic?

Is it because he's the champion?

Were the creatures trying to corrupt the hero that's supposed to stop them?

The golden hedgehog honestly didn't have a clue, and frankly, he didn't want to know why.

So, dispersing those thoughts for now, Shadow looked to the desert, and began walking through it.

Almost half an hour goes by until suddenly, a winged shadow flashes by. Shadow looks up, but can't find its source in the searing desert sun. A tap on his shoulder is all the warning he gets before a curvy body is pressed against him, stroking and touching him in all the right ways.

Shadow shudders and looks over at the creature behind him. "Hello, Lucia."

"Ah, so you remember me. How flattering." It was the succubus wife of the man with the big balls. "I stopped by and I wanted to thank you and your friend for this," Lucia purrs, balancing a purple crystal along her knuckles. It sparkles and glitters with a light in the sunlight as she speaks, "You see, when a human or other mortal creature finally begins to desire corruption and pleasure more than everything else, they can become a demon. The process leaves behind a single crystal of lethicite – this crystal. It's a power source beyond anything you can comprehend, and I have you two to thank for giving it to me." She looks around. "Where is the little blue hedgehog anyway? I would like to thank him as well."

"He's resting with a friend after… well after getting hurt yesterday." Shadow sighs. "I will be sure to pass the message to him."

"I see." Lucia nods, placing a small bottle in his hand. "Well, anyway, thank you again, and have this present. Perhaps you can create some lethicite for us later... oh, and before I forget, Marcus is loving his new existence."

She steps away and blows a kiss as her wings unfurl. With a powerful downstroke she scatters sand everywhere, forcing Shadow to throw an arm in front of his eyes. When the debris settles, she's gone.

"What a piece of work." He sighs, looking at the bottle the succubus gave him.

It's a bottle of Succubi Delight. He's not sure what to do with it. He dares not use it, but he's not sure if it's important. Holding onto it for now, Shadow hides it in his quills and continues forward.

The merciless desert sands grind uncomfortably under his feet as he walks the dunes, searching the trackless sands to uncover their mysteries. All of a sudden, he can see the outline of a small city in the distance, ringed in sandstone walls. Strangely it wasn't there a few moments before. It's probably just a mirage brought on by the heat. Then again, he doesn't have any specific direction he's heading, what could it hurt to go that way?

He slogs through the shifting sands for a long time, not really seeming to get that close. Just when he's about to give up, he crests a large dune and comes upon the walls of the city he saw before. It's definitely NOT a mirage. There are sandstone walls at least fifty feet tall ringing the entire settlement, and the only entrance Shadow can see is a huge gate with thick wooden doors. The entrance appears to be guarded by a female gray fox who's more busy sipping on something from a bottle than watching the desert.

As if detecting the hedgehog's thoughts, she drops the bottle and pulls out a halberd much longer than she is tall.

"Hold it!" barks the fox, her dark gray fur bristling in suspicion at his sudden appearance, "What's your business in the city of Tel'Adre?"

Shadow shrugs and explains that he knows nothing about this town, and just found it while exploring the desert. The girl stares at him skeptically for a moment and then blows a shrill whistle. She orders, "No sudden moves."

Deciding he's got nothing to lose by complying, Shadow stands there, crossing his arms in an agitated manner, awaiting whatever reinforcements this cute vulpine-girl has summoned. Within the minute, a relatively large-chested centauress emerges from a smaller door cut into the gate, holding a massive bow with an arrow already nocked.

"What's the problem, Urta? A demon make it through the barrier?" asks the imposing horse-woman.

Urta the fox shakes her head, replying, "I don't think so, Edryn. He's something else. We should use the crystal and see if he's fit to be allowed entry to Tel'Adre."

Shadow watches the big centaur cautiously as she pulls out a pendant, and approaches him. "Hold still," she says, "this will do you no harm."

She places one hand on his shoulder and holds the crystal in the other. Her eyes close, but her brow knits as she focuses on something. The crystal shines a pale white light. Edryn steps back and smiles broadly at Shadow and says, "You've yet to be ruined by the demonic taint that suffuses the land of Mareth. Come, you may enter our city walls and find safety here, though only so long as the covenant's white magic protects us from the demons' lapdogs."

The vixen Urta gestures towards the smaller door and asks, "Would you like a tour of Tel'Adre, newcomer?"

Shadow remembers his etiquette and nods, thankful to have a quick introduction to such a new place. Urta leaves Edryn to watch the gate and leads him inside. He does notice her gait is a bit odd, and her fluffy fox-tail seems to be permanently wrapped around her right leg. The door closes behind them easily as they step into the city of Tel'Adre.

Urta leads Shadow into the streets of Tel'Adre, giving him a brief run-down of her and her city, "You see, about two decades back, the demons were chewing their way through every settlement and civilization in Mareth. The covenant, a group of powerful magic-users, realized direct confrontation was doomed to fail. They hid us in the desert with their magic, and the demons can't corrupt what they can't find. So we're safe, for now."

"I must say it definitely works." Shadow nodded. "My friend and I traveled the desert twice and we never found your city. Of course, we were also stopped by a sandtrap and a naga."

"You have a friend with you?" Urta frowned at him. "Where is he?"

"He's resting after the naga incident yesterday. He's staying with another friend of ours, a Marethian mouse girl named Amily, so he's safe for now."

The two of them find themselves in the center of a busy intersection. Urta explains that this is the main square of the city, and that, although the city is large, a goodly portion of it remains empty. Much of the population left to assist other settlements in resisting the demons and was lost. She brushes a lock of stray hair from her eye and guides Shadow down the road, making sure to point out her favorite pub - "The Wet Bitch". The hedgehog blushes at the rather suggestive name as Urta turns around and says, "With how things are, we've all gotten a lot more comfortable with our sexuality. I hope it doesn't bother you."

"Not at all." Shadow shook his head. "Hell, between you and me, Sonic, my friend, I'm pretty sure he's bisexual." He and Urta share a chuckle at that.

A bit further on, Shadow is shown a piercing parlor, apparently another favorite of Urta's. A cute human girl with cat-like ears peeks out the front and gives them both a friendly wave. It's so strange to see so many people together in one place, doing things OTHER than fucking. The whole thing makes the hedgehog miss his hometown more than ever. A few unwilling tears come to his eyes, and he quickly wipes them away, glad to at least have this one reminder of normalcy. Urta politely pretends not to notice, though the tail she keeps wrapped around her leg twitches as she wraps up the tour.

She gives Shadow a friendly punch on the shoulder and says, "Okay, gotta go! Be good and stay out of trouble, alright?"

Before he can answer, she's taken off back down the street, probably stopping off at 'The Wet Bitch' for a drink. Strange, her departure was rather sudden.

Tel'Adre is a massive city, though most of its inhabitants tend to hang around the front few city blocks. It seems the fall of Mareth did not leave the city of Tel'Adre totally unscathed. A massive tower rises up in the center of the city, shimmering oddly. From what Shadow overheard in the streets, the covenant's magic-users slave away in that tower, working to keep the city veiled from outside dangers. There does not seem to be a way to get into the unused portions of the city, but he'll keep his eyes open.

A sign depicting a hermaphroditic centaur covered in piercings hangs in front of one of the sandstone buildings, and bright pink lettering declares it to be the 'Piercing Studio'. Shadow glances over and sees the wooden facade of Urta's favorite bar, 'The Wet Bitch'. How strange that those would be what she talks about during a tour. In any event Shadow can also spot some kind of wolf-man banging away on an anvil in a blacksmith's stand, and a foppishly-dressed dog-man with large floppy ears seems to be running some kind of pawnshop in his stand. Steam boils from the top of a dome-shaped structure near the far end of the street, and simple lettering painted on the dome proclaims it to be a bakery. Perhaps those shops will be interesting as well.

Unsure of what else to do, Shadow makes his way to the largest fixture of the city, the impressive tower in the center. The large spire could easily hold everyone he knew ten times over and still have room to spare. It is far too large for a city with Tel'Adre's population – but then, he reflects, so is Tel'Adre itself.

The front entryway appears to be fairly heavily guarded, and the two elites at the entryway turn him aside, directing him towards a different entrance - a public library. Following the directions, Shadow quickly comes upon a different face of the tower. He might have expected some epic pair of double doors, ten times his height, barely opening with a dramatic creak as he pushes them out of his way. Instead he sees a polite little entryway with hinges so well maintained they shine. No frowning gargoyle door knockers, simply a small knob and a keyhole, as though it was someone's apartment.

A single room takes up the entirety of the space on the first floor. Staircases up and down can be seen on opposing ends, but the majority of the room is furnished with simple seats and tables. Scrolls and books litter the surfaces, likely pulled from a series of shelves set under the curving staircase. There does not seem to be a connection between this library and the actual core of the tower. A single man carefully turns through the pages of one book, though he does not seem to be reading it. Stacks of books sit next to him. As Shadow closes the door, he glances up at him.

"I'm sorry," he says with a voice so weary Shadow is surprised he doesn't fall over face-first upon exerting himself by speaking, "The library is not presently open to visitors, due to defacement and..." He pauses, looking at a book next to him covered in an off-white crust. "Vandalism." His eyes look twice as tired as his voice sounds, darkened to the point they almost seem bruised. Pale – no, pallid - and lean to the point where one would think you can see his cheekbones. Shadow not convinced that this man has all of his health. "I'm afraid there is no present estimate as to when we will re-open, as unfortunately no other members of the Covenant are presently able to devote the time to inspect and record the extent of the damages."

His dress seems at odds with his features. Whether vanity or pride drives him to wear it, he adorns himself in a tailored suit. The coat rests on the chair behind him, but the waistcoat is fully buttoned and the chain of a pocketwatch can be seen. Despite this attention to detail his short hair – an odd lifeless and cold blue – is dishevelled enough that it likely has never seen a comb. "I presume that you are not here on a social visit," he continues, walking around the table and approaching the sandy blonde hedgehog, "Given that we have a very limited interaction with the populace these days. Goodness, I doubt you even know who I am. No longer recognized on the street, not thanked for my tireless work." He shakes his head, looking over Shadow's shoulder into the town and crossing his arms. "The sun rises and falls and each time they forget more of those who work themselves to the bone to keep them safe." Shadow is not entirely sure what warranted this monologue, but he doesn't stop the man as he continues. "I likely met you as a babe, you know. Took it upon myself to ensure that the names of every citizen would be written down, to mark that they had been here should they ever pass on. But you likely extend no such courtesy to me. A shame. Quinn," he continues, offering his name despite Shadow never asking, "Thaddeus Quinn, the Monolith of Bone. Ah, but it is too long since I was known by such a title. The walls of Barrow exist only in memory and tomes now."

Wanting to be polite, Shadow offers his own name, and explains that he has never met Quinn, not even as a baby because he is not from Mareth. The man looks not much older than Shadow. He's not sure how to feel about him continually pining for the past.

"But that is of little matter now," Quinn concludes, folding his hands together. "If you do not have any business with me or any members of the Covenant, I shall have to ask you to depart. We are not a free range tower."

A bit perturbed by Quinn's countenance and apparent exhaustion Shadow can't help but inquire as to his well-being.

"The sycophants that clutter this town thought it would be amusing to fornicate wildly and rapidly within the library with no regard for where their filth would wind up or what would be damaged in the process. So no, I am not particularly well." He answers the question with a slight sarcastic bend in his voice that Shadow honestly doesn't feel as though there was any real need for. "It will take months to go through every tome and list the damages and details. Updating the index, cross-referencing between existing damages, re-evaluating the justifications of placing it on the shelf... it's enough to slab a man." Quinn looks back at the library behind him and shakes his head in disappointment.

"To clarify, I was referring more-so to your health." Shadow elaborates. "You look awfully pale, sir."

Quinn scoffs in return, running a hand up through his hair (and only further disorganizing it). "As a member of the Covenant it is my duty – nay, privilege – to look over this city and protect it from the harm the outside world will do. However, unlike many of my colleagues, I have chosen to take actual responsibilities in the management of this town – and this library. This makes holing up in one of the tower's rooms and spending my days meditating to maintain the town's defences... untenable." The weary man dusts off the front of his waistcoat with no small amount of pride. "Thus, I have taken into my possession a small item which will allow my fellow magisters to siphon from my magical ability and direct it to such a noble purpose. Should I need to call upon my full capabilities I shall simply remove this object from my person, and the vim and vigor that I am proud to maintain shall spring back and rejuvenate me." He chuckles lightly, rubbing his cheekbones. "Until then, I am proud to wear the so-called scars of my station. Would that everyone had such selflessness."

"Indeed." Shadow nodded.

Finally getting the exposition he was looking for (and then some) Shadow thanks the man for the information and resolves to talk to him as little as possible in the future.

With the new city and information attained, and feeling a little worried, Shadow decides to head back to the town ruins to meet up with Sonic and Amily, and tell them of what he has found.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

As Shadow traveled back to the town ruins, he sees another person on the road. He is tethered to a small cart that is overloaded with a hodgepodge of items. He is dressed in a very garish manner, having a broad, multicolored hat, brocaded coat and large, striped pantaloons. His appearance is almost comical and contrasts with his severe and hawkish facial features. The man sees Shadow, smiles and stops his cart.

"Greetings, traveler! My name is Giacomo. I am, as you can see, a humble purveyor of items, curios and other accoutrements. While I am not in a position to show you my full wares as my shop is packed on this push-cart, I do offer some small trinkets for travelers I meet."

The merchant looks at Shadow sharply and cracks a wide, toothy smile that the hedgehog finds... unnerving. The merchant twists his way around to access a sack he has around his back. After a moment, he swings the sack from his back to have better access to its contents. Inquisitively, the merchant turns back to him.

"So stranger, be you interested in some drafts to aid you in your travels, some quick pamphlets to warn you of dangers on journeys or..." Giacomo pauses and turns his head in both directions in a mocking gesture of paranoid observation. His little bit of theatrics does make Shadow wonder what he is about to offer. "...maybe you would be interested in some items that enhance the pleasures of the flesh? Hmmm?"

Giacomo's grin is nothing short of creepy as he offers his wares. He waits for Shadow's answer, and continues to grin once the hedgehog shook his head.

"I'm sorry, as useful as those pamphlets sound, I don't have any gems to pay you." He explained.

"I see." The man nods, putting his sack back. "Well then, shall we meet again I will remember your desire for the pamphlets and hopefully you will have the currency for them."

"Yes, hopefully." Shadow nodded.

"Until we meet again, young traveler. Good luck."

And with that, Giacomo continued on his way. Shadow watched him go until he was nothing but a speck in the distance. He shook his head. "What an odd little man." And continued on his way.

**...**

Shadow was almost at the town ruins when he heard something rustling in the bushes nearby. He frowned at the hedges, wondering what could be in them.

"Whoever you are, come out and face me." He challenged.

"Ooh, gladly." Snickered a voice, before suddenly an imp jumped out, wearing the usual perverted smile.

Shadow gave it a deadpanned look. "Seriously?" He rolled his eyes. "Alright, let's get this over with. Chaos Spear!"

Not expecting the attack so quickly, the imp was unable to dodge the spears of energy, getting hit head on and taking some damage. However, its spirit was unwounded as it got back up and made sudden arcane gestures at the golden hedgehog.

Blood rushes to his groin as a surge of arousal hits him, making his knees weak. His ample cock hardens, distracting him further.

"Damn this corrupted air." Shadow hissed as he spun dashed at the imp, knocking it back.

The imp hissed in anger and suddenly rushed at him, slashing its claws at his face.

"Gah!" Shadow cried out as the claws went deep into his face. He growled at the imp and punched it back in its stupid face. His force wasn't strong enough and the imp attacked again with another claw-slash, scratching the other side of his face. "Damn!" He cried out as he pushed the imp away, placing his hands over his face to stop the bleeding.

He glared at the corrupted creature through his fingers, getting more turned on as it makes gestures at him again. "I'll kill you!"

He suddenly rushed at the imp, catching it off guard as he rolled into a ball and spun dashed at it so hard, the force knocked it against a tree.

Shadow smiled in satisfaction as the imp collapses and begins masturbating feverishly. Sadly he realizes his own needs have not been met. He was more turned on than usual, and he had no idea what to do about it. He was fully erect, and it was hurting a little. There was no way he could meet up with Sonic and Amily like this.

He looked at the imp, still on the ground. A shocking idea came to him. He didn't want to do it, but he couldn't fight his urges. Plus, he wanted to make the creature pay.

With a demonic smile Shadow grabbed the insensible imp and lifted him from the ground by his neck. The reduced airflow doesn't seem to slow his feverish masturbation at all, and only serves to make him harder. Shadow casually stroked his shaft, bringing it to full hardness languidly.

With no foreplay, he pressed his ample prick against his tight little pucker and ram it in to the hilt. The imp's eyes bulge in surprise even as a thick stream of pre leaks from his demonic cock. The hedgehog grabbed him by his distended waist and brutally rape the little demon, whose claws stay busy adding to his pleasure.

The tight confines of the imp's ass prove too much for Shadow, and he felt his orgasm build.

Satisfied at last, the golden hedgehog pulled him off just as he reached his own orgasm, splattering his hot demon-cum all over the ground. Shadow dropped the imp hard and he passed out, dripping mixed fluids that seem to be absorbed by the dry earth as fast as they leak out.

Remembering the rules of battle in this world, Shadow checked the imp for any rewards he could take. 7 gems and a parcel of imp food. He knew Sonic already had one, but he also remembered that the city of Tel Adre also had a pawn shop that they could sell the imp food at, so he kept it.

As Shadow finally left the imp alone, he started making his way to the town ruins again. He was halfway there when he suddenly stopped, his eyes widening in horror.

"Dear Chaos… WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Shadow was sitting at camp, mortified and horrified with himself. He couldn't believe he had just done that. He had raped that imp. RAPED. He was supposed to be better than that.

The air was corrupting him, he knew that, but it was still no excuse for what he had done.

He was ashamed of himself. Truly ashamed of himself. He couldn't go to Sonic and Amily like this. He wouldn't be able to look at them in the eye without being reminded of their innocence and how he couldn't mirror them.

"I need to talk to someone." He sighed. "Find out how to get this corruption out of me… but who?"

The more he thought about it, the more only one person fit the deal. He guess it couldn't hurt to see her again.

He sighed and got up, making his way back to the ruined Cathedral in the wastelands. He noticed some of the debris has been cleared away from the courtyard, and some of the windows have been boarded up. Suki's obviously been working since the hedgehog's last left, trying to make the building more habitable. With his path less obstructed than before, Shadow entered.

Within the ruins, Shadow can see Suki perched atop her pedestal in a low, predatory crouch, much as he and Sonic had found her. Waving a hand in front of her eyes, he confirms she's in some sort of dormant mode. A simple touch from her Master could revive her.

Shadow sighed and gently tapped on her shoulder. The moment he did so, the gargoyle began to move. She blinked, moving her head to look at him as a small smile came to her pretty lips, her tail wagging behind her. She hopped off the pedestal and bowed before him. "My Master has returned. What will you have with this one, Master?"

Shadow sighed and took a seat on one of the sanctuary's pews, motioning for Suki to join him. She meekly approaches her Master and kneels before him, head bowed submissively.

"I…" Shadow started, sighing and pinning his ears back in guilt. "I need someone to talk to. To forget what I've just done… and I thought that someone could be you?"

Her eyes immediately brighten excitedly. "Master honors me... What would you like to talk about?"

Nervous about talking about what he had done to the imp, Shadow thinks of something else to talk about. "Well… can you tell me about this Cathedral?"

She visibly brightens at the idea. "This is the greatest structure for miles around," she claims proudly, motioning toward the vaulted ceiling and the remaining stained glass windows. "Well, it isn't much to look at now, Master, but it was magnificent. People came from all around to pray here. It was wonderful..." she trails off, looking misty-eyed into the distance, remembering.

Shadow blinks and tilts his head a little. "Suki? Are you alright?"

"Master?" she asks, looking at Shadow in the eye. "I... I want to rebuild the Cathedral. I know there... there's no one to return to it, but... I don't know. It feels like repairing the damage that's been done would be a victory. Just a little tiny one, but still a victory." Suki makes a sudden little gasp and says, "I-If that's alright with you, Master?"

Shadow chuckled and patted her on the head. "It's a wonderful idea."

She makes a happy squeak and immediately flutters over to a pile of debris and starts cleaning it up. Before he knew it, the little gargoyle's on a roll, whistling a jaunty tune as she starts repairing some of the more obvious damage. Seeing her so engrossed, Shadow can't help but smile and wanders over and starts to give her a hand.

Within the hour, the two of them have made a sizable dent in the debris of the Cathedral, and Suki has even managed to hang one of the candelabras back up in the rafters. Shadow puts his hands over his hips and grins. "It's looking better already."

"Thank you, Master." Suki smiles back. "Soon, it will be back to its former glory."

Shadow chuckled at her enthusiasm, but even within that hour, he still can't get the event with the imp out of his mind. He feels so dirty. Suki takes notice of Shadow's worry and tilts her head.

"Is everything alright, Master?"

"Well, not exactly." He sighed, sitting back down on a pedestal, Suki sitting beside him by his knees. "I did a terrible thing, Suki. And I feel disgusting for it."

"Please, tell me."

Shadow was hesitant, and then he sighed. "I raped an imp today." He said shamefully. "I feel horrible for it. I know this corrupted air is starting to get to me… but I can't let that take control of my body… I don't know what to do, Suki."

Suki nodded. "I see… Master, I may be able to help you."

"How?"

"Look around, Master." Suki waved around. "Do you realize what we've rebuilt?"

Shadow took note that in their work, the sanctuary's altar has been cleared of rubble, and a number of candles have been lit upon it. Resting atop the flat stone surface is a simple iron bowl filled with what appears to be water.

"What exactly are you referring to?" Shadow asked.

"Long before Master came, I watched over the parishioners and their faith. They performed strange sacraments and rituals to purify the body and dispel evils. Forgive my impertinence, but I thought perhaps Master might someday have need of these rites, and prepared them for you. I know a ritual to purify the body, another to purify the mind, and a third that banishes evil creatures and spirits, though I warn you: cleansing the body can best be done through pain, and banishment may be as... invasive... as the possession itself. Would you like to use one of these?"

Shadow nodded. "Yes. Please. I could stand to reverse some of the corruption that has affected my body."

With a solemn nod, Suki takes Shadow to a side alcove near the altar and instructs him to spread his arms and legs. Hesitantly, he does so, and from the floor and ceiling Suki produces leather straps with rough looped straps. Before he can react, she binds the hedgehog's arms and legs, spreading him eagle against the cold stone wall.

"With pain comes purity," Suki says, so quietly Shadow can barely hear her. "Prepare yourself, Master," she adds, and his heart nearly skips a beat when he hears the crack of a whip behind him.

"Oh, shit, this is going to hu-"

CRACK!

Shadow sees stars as white-hot pain arcs through his body, making him scream into the wall. He can feel the burning streak left across his back by the bullwhip, throbbing mercilessly in the moments before CRACK! She hits him again, throwing him forward against his bonds with the force of the blow.

Over his ragged, pained breathing, Shadow can just hear Suki chanting: "With pain comes purity…" CRACK! "With agony comes enlightenment…" CRACK! "Through torment comes holiness…" CRACK! The last crack of the whip leaves the golden hedgie groaning, breathless, sagging in his bonds. Somehow, though, he does feel... cleaner? Like a weight was just lifted from his heart. And he knew he was going to be thicker-skinned after this!

Quietly, reservedly, Suki releases Shadow from his bonds, and he staggers into her waiting arms. She helps him over to the altar and lays him down, letting him rest after his ordeal. She stands over him, watching him pant and gasp.

For a few minutes, Shadow just lies there, trying to catch his breath and relax and recover from Suki's "gentle ministrations." After a few minutes, he's finally caught his breath and, with a little effort, stands up. He looks at Suki and gives her a warm smile.

"Thank you, Suki. I really needed that."

"Any time, Master." Suki smiles back.

"I better get going now. Until we meet again, and don't give up on this place."

"I won't. Thank you, Master."

Shadow nodded and left the Cathedral, heading to the town ruins to speak to Sonic and Amily about Tel Adre, all the while rubbing his sore back. Hopefully it'll be healed before he meets up with them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Shadow makes his way quickly to the town ruins, eager to tell Sonic and Amily about the desert city he discovered. When he gets there, he grins warmly at the sight of the two building a snowman together, talking to each other as Sonic puts the finishing touch on. The Canine Pepper for the nose. His shoes crunch against the snow as he approaches them, alerting them of his presence.

"Shadow! You're back!" Sonic squealed excitedly like a small child as he rushed over to him, followed by Amily, who was smiling in amusement.

"He was worried about you." She chuckled as the blue hedgehog threw his arms around the normally ebony one.

Shadow chuckled and hugged back. "I can see that. Any trouble while I was gone?"

"No, nothing at all." Sonic shook his head. "Amily and I were just talking."

"And you didn't cause her any trouble?"

"He was a perfect little angel the whole time." Amily giggled.

Sonic grinned, wagging his tail a bit. But as he got a closer look at his friend, his tail stopped wagging and his smile turned into a worried frown. "Shadow, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Shadow tilted head in confusion.

"Your face. It's all scratched up."

Shadow inwardly growled. He had forgotten about the imp's clawmarks across his face.

"And your back!" Sonic gasped, leaning over Shadow's shoulder as he looked for any more injuries. "It's all cut up too!"

"I'm fine, Sonic. Don't worry about it." Shadow assured him. "I just got in a tussle with an imp, is all." What he didn't know couldn't hurt him.

"It must've been a pretty strong imp." Amily frowned, running her hands smoothly across his back. "Imps don't normally do this much damage."

"He was a fighter." Shadow nodded. "But I managed to defeat him, and got 7 gems and a parcel of imp food as a reward."

"More imp food?" Sonic frowned as he took the bag and put it in his pouch. "That makes two parcels."

"I also ran into Lucia while I was out in the desert." Shadow added, pulling out the vial of Succubi's Delight from his quills. "She wanted to thank us for convincing Marcus to turn himself into a demon, and she gave me this."

"Succubi's Delight?" Sonic frowned, inspecting the bottle. "What does it do?"

"It's a transformative." Amily explains. "But only for the genitals."

Sonic cringed and put it in his pouch. "Yeah, I don't think Shadow or I need anything done to our genitals. But I'm running out of room in my pouch. I need something to do with this stuff."

"Well, you're in luck." Shadow grinned. "When I was out in the desert, you'll never guess what I found."

"You found Tel Adre, didn't you?" Amily smirked.

"Tel Adre? What's that?" Sonic asked.

"It's a glorious city in the middle of the desert. Protected from the corruption by a barrier of white magic." Shadow explained. "Everyone there is… dare I say it… normal… well… as normal as one can get in this world."

"You mean… they're not… you know…" Sonic blushed, but his eyes held hope.

"Not one bit." Shadow grinned.

Sonic grinned and whooped with joy, laughing and spinning around in excitement. "I can't believe this! A whole city full of uncorrupted people! You have to take me there! I need to see this for myself."

"Of course I'll take you there." Shadow chuckled. "There's a pawn shop that we can sell all this useless stuff at. And I even made a couple new friends already. Edryn and Urta. I think you'll like them." He looked up at Amily and smiled. "Would you come to the city with us, Amily? You'll be safer there."

"Oh Shadow. As tempting as it sounds, I'd rather stay here." Amily gave a warm smile. "This town is my home, and even if it's already ruined, I must keep it safe from being ruined any further."

Shadow nodded. "I understand. Then we'll meet you again tomorrow. Come on Sonic. I'll take you to the city of Tel Adre."

**…**

The moment the two hedgehogs step into the city, Sonic gasps in delight, marveling at how big it is.

"Wow Shadow. This is so cool!" He shouts in glee.

Shadow chuckled. "Here. Let me give you the grand tour."

Shadow started showing Sonic around the city, pointing out the things that he's noticed. As they walked, Shadow also told him what he knew about Edryn, Urta, and Quinn. When the tour was over, Shadow gave Sonic a warm smile.

"So what do you wanna do now?"

"Lets go to the pawn shop and get rid of this stuff." Sonic suggested, shaking his pouch a little. "I'm tired of carrying these corrupted things. Plus, we could use the gems for things we actually need."

"Good idea." Shadow nodded as they both went over to the pawn shop.

Upon closer inspection, they realize the pawnbroker appears to be some kind of golden retriever. He doesn't look entirely comfortable and he slouches, but he manages to smile the entire time. His appearance is otherwise immaculate, including his classy suit-jacket and tie, though he doesn't appear to be wearing any pants. Surprisingly, his man-bits are retracted. Who would've thought that seeing someone NOT aroused would ever shock the hedgehogs? His stand is a disheveled mess, in stark contrast to its well-groomed owner. He doesn't appear to be selling anything at all right now.

The dog gives a kind smile before making his pitch. "Do you have anything you'd be interested in selling? The name's Oswald, and I'm the best trader in Tel'Adre."

"Actually, we do." Sonic nodded, pulling everything out of his pouch and setting them on the counter. "A bottle of Incubi Draft. Two parcels of imp food. And a bottle of Succubi's Delight."

"Hmm, very intriguing." Oswald hummed, inspecting each item. "Tell you what, young sir, I will give you 3 gems for each item."

"That's 12 gems in total." Shadow estimated. "And we already have 7, so that would make 19 gems."

"Alright, sold." Sonic nodded..

Oswald nods and nervously pulls out 12 gems, dropping them into Sonic's waiting hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you, sir." Sonic grins. "We'll be sure to come back if we have anything else worth selling."

"The pleasure is all mine." The dog nodded. "Until next time."

Sonic grinned and skipped away from the shop, an amused Shadow following behind. "What do you wanna do now, Sonic?"

Sonic thought for a moment, then turned back to his golden companion. "I kinda wanna meet these friends of yours. Edryn and Urta? Where do you think they'll be?"

"If I have to guess, most likely The Wet Bitch." Shadow nodded his head over to the bar. "Apparently that's Urta's favorite hangout."

Sonic shuddered at the name of the bar, but then nodded. "Alright. I guess it couldn't hurt to check it out."

And with that, the two went over to the bar and entered.

The interior of The Wet Bitch is far different than the mental picture its name implied. It looks like a normal tavern, complete with a large central hearth, numerous tables and chairs, and a polished dark wood bar. The patrons all seem to be dressed and interacting like normal people, that is if normal people were mostly centaurs and dog-morphs of various sub-species. The atmosphere is warm and friendly, and the two hedgehogs hardly get any odd stares. There are a number of rooms towards the back, as well as a stairway leading up to an upper level.

Edryn, as Shadow predicted, is here, sitting down at her table alone and sipping on a glass of wine. The boys also see a rather buxom woman with short, white hair in a neck- and sleeve-less black dress cleaning glasses with her bar towel. She makes the task look simple, moreso because she has two pairs of arms, wrapped in what look like shiny black gloves. She glances up at them and smiles as they enter, and they see that she has additional red eyes spread across her forehead.

Sonic shivers, being reminded of the sandtrap. But sure the barkeep wasn't like the corrupted creature. Still, it didn't mean Sonic was any more fond of getting to know her.

At a table near the back of the bar sits one of the many curious sights Tel'Adre has to offer: a white-haired, ebony-skinned woman, sporting twitching feline ears and tail. The curious-looking and mostly human girl sports a pair of form-fitting white leggings and a matching top hat. An unbuttoned leaf-green waistcoat hangs slack around her slender hips, and it doesn't take Sonic and Shadow long to see the reason for the lack of closure: her squeezable H-cup breasts, settling burdensomely on her chest. Smooth, touchable skin covers her chest, face, hands and presumably the rest of her; it seems her animalistic accoutrements stop at kitty ears and tail. She takes a deep swig of her drink, following it up with a cute little burp.

The boys see Urta on a bench in the corner with her feet propped up on a stool. Her tail is coiled tightly around her left leg, as per normal according to Shadow. The pretty gray fox gives them a slight nod before turning her attention back to the large square bottle of whiskey in front of her.

For some reason, Sonic feels drawn to the fox girl. Unsure why, he looks back at Shadow. "I wanna talk to Urta first."

Shadow tilted his head a bit, then shrugged. "Alright. Let's head over then."

Sonic nodded and the two walked over to her.

Urta smiles broadly and noisily slurps a few dribbles of whiskey from her shiny black lips, watching them approach. She gives them a smoking-hot 'come-hither' look and slurs, "I didn't think I'd get a chance to bump into you here, cutie. Wanna dance?"

"Ugh, she's clearly drunk." Shadow rolled his eyes.

Before Sonic can answer, something thumps the table hard enough to shake it. He looks at Urta quizzically, and she shrugs through a blush so bright it's visible through her fur. As the two hedgehogs watch her curiously, the lithe fox squirms in her seat, panting and gasping, "Ummm, maybe later, I just realized I have to- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?"

A bit startled, Sonic and Shadow spend a moment looking over their shoulder, but can't for the life of them figure out what she was freaking out about. She must be really drunk! They turn back, Shadow ready to scold her, but Urta has vanished! She must have left in a hurry – she left her bottle of "John Doe" behind, and still half-full. The bar's back-door swings closed, maybe she went that way.

"That fox." Shadow grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "This is the second time she's run off without explanation."

"Well, then let's follow her." Sonic easily suggested, going out the backdoor. He didn't know why, but something was telling him that he had to do this.

The backdoor opens out into a narrow alley. Surprisingly, the alleyway is covered in dirt and grass. Awnings from the buildings above cover the alley in shadow, making it difficult to see anything out here. The boys can hear quiet gasps and a wet, repetitive sound.

"What the hell?" Shadow frowned.

"Shhh." Sonic hissed back.

Quietly approaching the source of the noise, they eventually spot the dark-colored fox. Her tail is no longer wrapped around her leg. Instead, it's splayed out behind her and her skirt is pressed up over her legs. Urta's totally exposed, and it's plain to see that between the fox-girl's legs there's more than a little horse. Both her hands are wrapped tightly around the quivering column of horse-flesh, stroking the pre-cum dribbling fuck-stick relentlessly as her apple-sized balls bounce under her, occasionally revealing a feminine gash drooling with clear nectar.

Urta moans and cries, "Ooh, just go down! Please cum and go down! Why won't you go awayyyyyy..." eventually breaking off into blubbering sobbing, interrupted by the occasional involuntary gasp of pleasure.

Shadow blushed and quickly looked away. He wasn't expecting that.

"Oh, um…" He started unsurely, gently grabbing onto Sonic's elbow. "Come on. You don't need to see that." He started going back inside the bar, but stopped when he realized that Sonic wasn't following him. He looked back at the blue hedgehog in confusion. "Sonic?"

Sonic stood there, wide eyed as he looked down at the sobbing fox. Her situation and the way she hated it… it was similar to him. He felt bad, seeing her this way. And because of that, he shook his head and gave Shadow a sorrowful look.

"Shadow I… I can't leave her like that."

Shadow's eyes widened a bit in shock. "So… what are you gonna do then?"

Sonic looked down to the ground, pinning his ears to his skull a bit. "Go back inside… I'll meet up with you in a bit."

Shadow didn't know what to say, so instead he just nodded and went back inside, leaving his friend with the upset herm, hoping he knew what he was doing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Sonic watched the sobbing herm a few more seconds, trying to calm his nerves over what he was about to do. He then took a nervous breath and came out of the shadows, rubbing himself a bit in a attempt to get aroused. He blushed furiously at exposing himself in such a way, but continued anyway.

Urta looked up at him in shock, blinking tears from her eyes and stammering, "B-b-b-ut I have th-this hideous thing... Aren't you scared of it?"

Sonic smiled warmly and knelt down to her, gently wiping a tear from her muzzle. "Not at all, but I think you'd have more luck with something stuffed in your feminine half."

Urta gives Sonic a shocked look, but nods and turns around, bending over an old bench and exposing her well-toned ass and glistening, black-lipped sex. The invitation is all the blue hedgehog needs. Nervously, he wraps his arms around her, squeezing the downy-soft fur on her breasts and leveraging his cock against her pussy. The wet entrance yields before him, accepting him like a velvet glove. It grips him tightly, though the grip is meaningless with the flood of lubricant slipping over the hedgehog's shaft. The fox is openly moaning and stroking her disproportional cock, dripping pre-cum everywhere as Sonic does his level best to violate her hole.

She begins grinding against him, begging, "Oh gods yeeeessss don't stop fucking me! Give me more please! PLEASE!"

Nodding, Sonic releases one of her bouncing breasts in order to smack her back-side. It barely jiggles, but the surprised moan that slips from the fox-herm's lips is all the encouragement he needs. Sonic releases the other breast and grabs her hips and ass with both hands, slamming her back against him, only pausing to deliver another smack to one of her cheeks. Urta wiggles happily, squealing after every slap, trying her best to steady her body while he brutally fucks her.

"Yes! Oh yessssssSSS! AHHHCUMMING!" cries Urta as her body goes nerveless underneath Sonic, held up entirely by his hands and ample prick. Both her hands are locked tightly around her behemoth as it unloads onto the alley floor and walls. The juicy tunnel clamps down on top of Sonic, squeezing his ample cock as if Urta's life depended on it. It's as if every ounce of her being was focusing on clamping down on the invader, massaging, squeezing, and milking it, while the rest of her body goes entirely limp.

Slowly beginning to enjoy himself, Sonic fucks her savagely, abusing her spasming hole with every thrust until his own climax bursts over him like a wave. Urta's drooling cunt seems to be trying to milk his body of every ounce of cum. After a few passionate thrusts, the champion is spent, and he pulls free, admiring the glaze of white that remains on her cunt-lips.

Urta moans, "Mmmm... lets do this again sometime. Please, you've no idea how hard this thing is for me," as she rubs the mixed fluids against her sensitive nether-lips and staggers around. She tears off her sodden skirt, tossing it into the rubbish. With a resigned sigh, Urta pulls a loose stone from the side of a building and removes a sheer skirt and top from the cubby. They slip on easily, though the new clothes look a bit more 'slutty' than her previous pair, easily displaying her hard, black nipples. Urta replaces the rock, wobbling a bit unsteadily before she gets her balance and heads for the bar's backdoor. Her tail curls up around the softening horse-cock, hiding it from view as she blows Sonic a sloppy kiss and disappears inside.

Wasting no time, Sonic cleaned up and staggered back inside after her, sated and happy with his new friend and her 'benefits'.

Shadow watched the two in curiosity, watching as Urta staggered out of the bar, then smirking back at Sonic. "So… anything you wanna tell me, hedgehog?"

Sonic blushed and hung his head, trying to hide a small smile, but failing. It also didn't help that his tail was wagging a little bit. "It wasn't that bad."

"You two seem satisfied." Shadow nodded. "You starting to warm up to it?"

"... Maybe a little." Sonic shrugged. "She's very pretty, but I barely know her. I wanna get to know her before I make any major decisions… like you did with Amily. I… I just couldn't leave her like that. She reminded me of myself."

Shadow nodded. "Fair enough." He nodded over to Edryn. "You wanna go meet her now?"

Sonic nodded eagerly, and they both went over to the centuaress.

Edryn smiles pleasantly as the boys approach, gesturing to a couple of nearby stools. The two grab the seats and realize that the centaur isn't sitting still at all, but is instead 'sitting' on her lower half, which currently lies on the floor. Despite the oddity of the situation, the boys stay and enjoy a light conversation with her. They find the conversation to be interesting, and the three of them stay there to munch on a light meal of breads, cheeses, and a glass of wine. While they find the time pleasant, Sonic and Shadow have a feeling that something is 'off'.

They take a close look at their dinner companion, trying to puzzle out what they're picking up on, but they just can't place it. Edryn burps quietly, apologizing for her rudeness, and excuses herself to the girl's room. As she turns away to leave, they get a good look at her backside. Her horse-like sex is huge and puffy, and glistening with moisture. The gentle flicking of her tail from side to side pushes her musky scent into them like a wave, but the potent musky scent only reminds them of how different things are here.

"Typical." Sonic sighs. "But nice girl."

"She's the one that granted me access to the city." Shadow explained. "She has this white Crystal she uses to make sure that anyone that comes across the city isn't corrupted. I don't know how she does it, but it's quite handy."

"I bet." Sonic nodded.

They wait until she returns, wishing for once that things could be normal. Though the remaining conversation is pleasant, they have a hard time enjoying themselves, and eventually bid the pretty centaur farewell.

Wandering towards the bar, the boys notice an unusual commotion; there are a lot more people hanging around here than is usual for the time of day. Sharing a curious glance with each other, Sonic and Shadow go over to investigate, and ask a bystander what all of this is about.

"You don't know? Today we're having a show at the bar. A dancer is going to be dancing for us. You should go and have a look, it's very beautiful!"

Sonic and Shadow look at each other, a bit unsure. Then, Sonic shrugs and shakes his head.

"There's no harm in staying a while…"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The boys make their way through the crowd, pushing past the doorway to try and find a table to sit down at. The place is really jam-packed, and it's not helped by the fact that a small makeshift stage has been set up in the center of the room. The bartender is working flat-out to provide drinks for all the thirsty people, and the hedgehogs wonder where in the world they'll find a place to sit down and watch. After a lot of elbowing, narrowly avoiding being stepped on, and small confusions, they manage to find what they think is a good place to watch the 'show'.

Suddenly the bar goes silent and the lights dim; a figure clad in a white mantle steps onto the stage; discarding the covering with a swift movement, it reveals the comely visage of a bunny-girl - a literal bunny-girl, in that apart from the obvious bunny ears and the hints of rabbit-like legs, she actually looks otherwise human despite the prevalence of anthropomorphic animals in this city.

A strange, exotic robe adorned with floral designs decorates her body, and her face is completely white, delicately painted to make her look like a porcelain doll; her eyes are shaded with a red eyeliner and her lips with a crimson lipstick. The black hair atop her head is done in a small bun, perched just above her flattened bunny ears. She smiles at her audience and takes a pair of fans out of her long sleeves, opening them and beginning to motion in graceful, fluid movements. Sonic and Shadow watch, mesmerized as an unusual, but calming, music begins playing in the background; while the small makeshift stage begins to glow with a strange substance, the dancer begins going through her preparatory motions.

The grace and speed with which she moves are admirable. Whoever this strange woman is, she's obviously honed her body quite well. This promises to be quite an interesting spectacle.

The crowd begins cheering as finally the dancer begins, striking poses that seem next to impossible in those restrictive robes of hers; she surprises them even more when she begins singing in tune with the music, a beautifully melodic voice that silences the crowd and echoes throughout the room. Every single one of the patrons gathered today watch the show enraptured, while the bartender takes this small reprieve to rest for a spell.

Suddenly the eyes of the dancer turn towards Sonic and Shadow, deep brown and gentle, but filled with a mysterious intensity that makes her look even more exotic. Throughout the dance Sonic and Shadow begin to have the impression the woman glances their way whenever she can, and yet her movements and motions are so natural, so fluid, they have to wonder if she's really looking at them or just going through the choreographed motions of her dance.

Finally, at the climax of the song, the dancer's robe is set aglow, likely by the same substance that covers the stage, giving her a shining silver aura that illuminates the whole room and dazzles the watchers!

The dancer spins one last time, slowly crouching and looking at Sonic and Shadow over her opened pair of fans, as the glow in her robes and the stage begin to fade. The patrons, entranced, miss the ending of the show and begin to clap and cheer only a short while after the lights have gone back on inside the bar. The dancer's eyes stay locked on hedgehogs, even as a few of the patrons attempt to approach the stage and touch her. A pair of city guards enter the bar and make their way through the crowd, likely to open a passage for her egress.

Sonic and Shadow watch her as she goes, and then get up to try to leave, elbowing their way through the crowd as politely as possible. It felt nice to see a display like that here; makes it feel a little less like a wasteland of sex-mad monsters and a little more like home.

As they exit the bar they hear someone say, "Hey! Wait up!"

They pause, wondering who it might be, and turn around to see who's calling, suspicious and ready to defend themselves; can't be too careful, after all. Even if Tel'Adre isn't full of rapist monsters, that doesn't mean there aren't common muggers. A tired bunny-girl clad in light-blue robes similar to the ones the dancer was wearing runs toward them. In fact, staring at her, they're quite certain she is the bunny-girl who was just dancing.

"Oh, it's you." Sonic smiles politely at her. "Your dance was quite beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Is there something we can do for you?" Shadow asked.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, the bunny-girl smiles at them. "You're a couple of new faces... I don't think I've ever seen you around the city before; how long has it been since you moved?"

The two hedgehogs look at each other before looking back at her.

"Actually, we don't live here." Sonic stated. "We're just visiting."

She raises an eyebrow at that. "Really? So there are other places out there that are safe too?" she asks, covering her mouth, startled. "Oh, where are my manners...?" She extends her hand, cutting off any reply. "I'm Loppe; pleased to meet you, umm..."

Sonic smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Sonic, and this is my friend, Shadow." He chuckles. "You know, it's quite a coincidence to see someone who has the same race as the dancer that was just eyeballing us in the Wet Bitch so soon afterward."

"Sonic." Shadow frowned, feeling it was inappropriate for him to say such a thing.

Loppe giggles, then comes clean. "Yeah, that was me... did you enjoy the show? Ah, actually, let's not talk about it here in the street... did you maybe want to come with me to this little bakery I know? They make a mean carrot cake."

The boys consider the time of day, and the girl offering, and decide that it can't hurt. Loppe smiles and takes their hands into her own, leading them towards a nearby bakery.

"Carrot cake!" she happily pips to nobody in particular. "With a side of chocolate-chip cookies, and some cupcakes. Can't wait!"

The carrot cake was something they could have seen coming, but what's with the cookies and cupcakes? Is one little, dainty-looking bunny-girl really going to eat all that?

Loppe notices their looks, shrugs, and smiles. "I love sweets, and dancing works up an appetite." Then she gives them a seductive glance. "You aren't going to deny a dainty-looking bunny-girl her pleasure, are you... sugar?" She lets the last word roll off her tongue in a provocative manner.

The boys quickly shake their heads.

"I just didn't expect you to have such an appetite." Sonic chuckled. Then, with a playful smile, he asks "What other not-so-dainty secrets are you hiding? Do you burp loudly to show you enjoyed your meal?"

Shadow frowned at his companion, about to scold him again, until he gets a closer look and notices a little glint in his eyes. The glint of curiosity, interest… and lust. Shadow smirks knowingly. 'Sonic, you dirty player. I know what you're up to.'

Loppe smiles mischievously, "Oh, my sweet boy... When I get my hands on something I like, I eat it up whole..."

Suddenly, slowly, Sonic feels a foot gently glide across his legs, and he blushes brightly.

Well, now. This is a different kind of world, indeed, but this feels a little too quick. Sonic is not sure he's all that comfortable with the bunny-girl feeling him up under the table, cute as she may be. An awkward silence falls over the three of them as Sonic tries to think of a polite way to stop or slow her advances without telling her off... thankfully, the waitress arrives to take their orders.

"Yes; I'm positively ravenous..." she replies, and hikes her foot a little higher, not only intent on feeling the blue champion up, but also inviting him to do the same to her.

Sonic keeps his hand where it is for now; there's a waitress ready for their orders.

Loppe clicks her tongue in disappointment and quietly retracts her foot. "You know what I want, sugar." She smiles lasciviously, reinforcing the double entendre behind her apparently innocuous words.

As mostly specialty items not on the usual menu, the price for her items is a bit high. The boys look at each other, then look at Loppe and admit they don't have the money on them to pay for all three of them. The dancer smiles at them. "Don't worry about it, boys; I asked you out, so it's my treat. Go ahead and order whatever you want."

They smile and thank Loppe and tell the waitress, a fetching young cat-woman, what they'd like; a dozen donuts for the both of them. Loppe takes thirty gems from her pocket and hands them over.

The waitress jots down their orders, snatches up the gems, and then walks off, tail swishing above a feminine butt. Sonic turns to look at Loppe, and notices she's staring with interest at the waitress's ass. "She's got quite a nice ass... I wouldn't mind getting behind that," Loppe comments quietly, watching the cat-woman's tail swish.

The two hedgehogs look at each other, then look back at her in question.

Loppe giggles at their expressions and answers the unspoken question. "I do, boys. It's not really girl-on-girl, though." Loppe stays silent for a long moment, then sighs reluctantly and gently but firmly takes Sonic's hand and places it over her crotch, where he can feel a most unfeminine bulge. She holds it there, then lets him go, looking at him all the while.

Sonic's face is red, and so is Shadow's. It's obvious that she has an interest for Sonic more out of the two of them, but they both know what she was trying to explain.

"... So?" she carefully asks. "I do have a pussy as well, by the way. I'm hermaphroditic. This is the part where you can tell me to... fuck off, or go away, or something similar, if you like. I've dated enough to know when someone isn't into me... and I'm not made of glass; I won't break, so don't worry." Despite her tough display, Sonic does notice a bit of moisture gather in her eyes.

"Loppe…" He starts. "We're not gonna be rude to you just because you're a herm. And to be honest… I'm bisexual anyway."

"I knew it!" Shadow laughed, earning a playful smack in the arm from the blue.

Loppe looks at Sonic, studying him to see if he's mocking her. But when she detects only honesty, she sighs and breaths a sigh of relief. "Sugar, you really are sweet. I can't tell you the number of times I've been rejected just because I'm a herm... anyways, we can chat later. Our food is here." She points toward the waitress holding their orders in a tray. The boys nod to her in agreement and turn their attention towards the food, ready to savor the sweets.

Loppe's dress robe - a kimono, as she calls it - is very well-made, and it really hides her package well. They wouldn't have thought she was a hermaphrodite if she hadn't revealed it during her and Sonic's little tête-à-tête.

"Loppe," Shadow started. "Is your deception a bit intempted?"

"Yeah, I mean, you did say that you were rejected a lot for being a herm." Sonic added.

"Haha, I have no problems with my sex. It's just coincidence that this kimono is really good at hiding it." Loppe grins at them, then gives Sonic a sultry look.

"Hey, Sonic," she says quietly, "you're really handsome, y'know? And kind... how about a quick stop at my place, before we say goodbye?"

Once again, Sonic blushes brightly. He has a pretty good idea about what she's planning, but he can't bring himself to say no. Sure, he liked Urta, but there was something about Loppe that was drawing him in.

At last, he nodded.

The dancer smiles mischievously at him. "Wonderful. I'm going to show you just how great my body looks without this dress. You wouldn't believe how much time I spend in the gym, working out." Loppe grabs her last cookie in one hand and Sonic's arm in the other, leading him away - presumably to her house. Shadow has no choice but to follow behind. Enroute, Loppe giggles constantly, provoking a question from Sonic.

"Why are you so giddy?" He questions good-naturedly, chuckling a little himself.

"I always get giddy when I can spend time with a sexy thing like you..." she replies, "but I was just recalling some of my earlier encounters. I should warn you, I tend to get very, and I do mean very carried away during the act. Things can get pretty intense."

Sonic bites his lip eagerly, hoping that he hasn't gotten in over his head with this girl.

It's not very difficult to reach Loppe's place; it happens to be located only a few blocks away from the gym, behind a small shop with the sign "Kemono's Oriental Clinic".

Once they get to the front door, the boys are surprised to see that Loppe's house is most unusual. The structure is the same as all other houses in Tel'Adre but the decoration is what sets it apart, it is covered in symbols that just don't any make sense to them; noticing their confusion, Loppe explains, "Mom drew these, it's supposed to be something to help ward off bad influences. It's a cultural thing." Loppe grins.

"It's quite nice." Sonic nodded, though, he's curious to what the interior looks like.

Loppe smiles and produces a key. But, before she unlocks the door, she turns to Shadow.

"Look, um… I'm sorry if this offends you, but do you mind waiting out here?" She asks him. "I mean, you're hot and all, but Sonic's the only one that's kinda setting me off." She hugs onto Sonic's arm and rubs up his chest as if to prove her point.

Shadow smirks and shrugs. "Not a problem. To be honest, you're cute and all, but I wasn't planning on doing anything with you anyway."

"Yeah, he's got a girlfriend named Amily back out there carrying his pup." Sonic smirks.

"Oh, congratulations." Loppe smiled.

Finally, she turned to the door, and with a click of the key, the door unlocks and the two of them step inside. If the exterior was unusual, the interior is even moreso; the first thing that catches Sonic's eye is the door; it's a sliding door, covered with some sort of film or paper that effectively prevents anyone from seeing beyond it. Why they would need something like that, considering whoever got in had to get past the front door, is anyone's guess...

"Mom! I'm home!" Loppe yells, and waits for a response. When none comes, she grins at Sonic. "Looks like we're in the clear, c'mon!" She slides the door open and leads him inside. He notes a distinct lack of chairs and the tables seem a bit too low; after some thought, he guesses that one is supposed to lower themself to the ground in order to accommodate the furniture. He also notes that most of the floor seems to be covered in a soft carpet, which feels great under his feet. He admires it as Loppe takes him to the back of the house, to a door marked with the image of a cute little bunny chewing on a carrot.

"Here we are, sugar. My room." Loppe makes a show of opening the door and letting Sonic peer inside.

Wanting to be polite, and curious, Sonic does what she's clearly inviting him to do and takes a look. The interior is quite homey; a sizable but modest bed is covered with soft cushions and blankets, and the remaining space is filled with a vanity table, a large closet, and some small shelves. He sees a number of books, but the topmost shelf gives pride of place to three well-loved stuffed dolls. Loppe notices where he's looking and gives him a sheepish grin.

"Ah... a girl sometimes likes to keep her old comforters," she offers defensively, clearly embarrassed that Sonic has seen them.

Sonic smiled at her. "It's ok. I don't mind. It's kinda cute, actually."

He politely slips inside, waiting for her to join him. Loppe closes the door behind her, and with a practiced flourish removes her clothes, shortly followed by her underwear. Sonic is surprised to see the laquine's forwardness, but he supposes this is what he came here for after all, so he smiles and strips off his gloves and shoes.

Loppe admires Sonic as he undressed what little he had, giving him ample opportunity to admire her back. As they examine each other, Sonic's eyes set on her hardening horse-cock. It swells to an impressive size and points the same direction as her eyes - it certainly didn't look this big when it was tucked inside her tight shorts.

'Huh… another horse-cock.' He thought to himself, remembering Urta had the same breed.

"So, sugar," she says, interrupting his reverie, "we can do this however you like. I don't really mind pitching or catching, especially with a cutie like you." Loppe winks at him, posing for his benefit.

Pulling her onto his dick would result in some cowgirl fun, though he'd have to deal with her cock pointed right at him when she came. He could just whip it out and ask what she thinks of it, compared to hers - it might lead to some cross words and crossed swords, though. There's always the option to receive her anally, though with her vaunted libido, he'd probably end up so flooded with her cum that it would wash from his mouth. Or he could be a prick-tease and leave. Sonic quickly mentally shook his head on that one. He was here. He offered. He wasn't gonna leave until they were both satisfied.

Looking over the hermaphroditic, horse-cocked bunny-girl, Sonic contemplates his options. He settles himself on her bed, making himself comfortable, and starts suggestively stroking himself.

"How do you feel about indulging your feminine half?" He asks her quietly.

"I would love to, sugar!" Loppe gazes at his cock.

She pushes him on his back and gently takes hold of the blue cock, rubbing gently. "Just sit back and leave everything in my capable hands, sugar."

She starts slowly, stroking Sonic and milking small beads of pre, which she promptly smears all over, getting his dick nice and slick. Sonic gasps in pleasure and surprise as he feels Loppe's erect cock sidle up to his, helping lube him with its leaking pre. Raising up his hips, the hedgehog clumsily tries to slide his shaft against her own, shivering from the sensation of his sensitive light skin against her proud horseflesh, already drooling even though he can plainly feel that it's only half-erect. His two testicles gently brush and rub against her own swollen cum-factories, and he can't wait to empty his overfilled sac into her waiting womb.

Maybe he'll become a father too?

"Okay, that's enough foreplay!" Loppe announces suddenly, eyeing Sonic's fair-sized cock with a hunger that he never expected to see on her face. Loppe quickly straddles him, aligning it with her pussy.

"Itadakimasu!" Loppe says, licking her lips as she finally slides him home.

Sonic moans softly; she's so warm inside, burning with lust and dripping with arousal, her innards stretching so perfectly to fit around every contour and groove of his shaft, yet squeezing him as tightly as a velvety vise. In fact, she's gripping him so hard that he can't seem to push himself any further into her depths; she's squeezing him much too tightly to move in or out, an outright amazing feat, if Loppe gets half as much action as she claims to.

Unfortunately for the blue, Loppe seems utterly consumed in her lust. She pants and drools as she begins to brutally gyrate her hips atop him, bouncing on his prick with happy squeals of pleasure and happiness, softly accompanied by the wet sounds of their coupling. Sonic gasps and cries, savoring every motion as she squeezes and wriggles, her inner walls rippling so deliciously around his cock, stroking them in the most delicious way. He thrust his hips, trying to slip deeper inside her, but still she's holding him at bay.

"Loppe, come on." Sonic pleads with a chuckle. "Let me do some of the work too."

Loppe doesn't bother answering his plea, instead doubling over and delivering a kiss on his lips to try and silence him. Her hips grind against his own, forcing him to fully hilt himself within her despite the seal formed by her constricting cunt. The sensation borders on the thin line between pleasure and pain, and he can't help but moan into Loppe's kiss; Sonic wraps his arms around the bunny-girl's silky-smooth back and holds her tight against him, her long horse-cock sandwiched between their bellies, smearing both of them with drooling precum, rivers of the stuff flowing out steadily with every thrust and grind the two of them make.

"Brace yourself, sugar! Here comes your cream!" Loppe yells in rapture, arching her back so powerfully it's like she's trying to pull herself free of Sonic's embrace.

Sonic then realizes that if he keeps holding onto Loppe, he's going to end up with a face covered in herm-cum - if he acts quickly, though, he can avoid the impromptu facial. He could even turn her hose of a cock back on her.

He shook his head and held her close. "I'm not letting you go anywhere, beautiful." He smirked.

He keeps his arms wrapped around her, welcoming what's approaching as her horse-prick throbs and her flared tip inflates. With a rapturous howl the laquine's cumslit opens like a floodgate, spurting jet after jet of cum onto his chest, face and even the wall behind him; her own pillowy breasts and face are splashed with the force of her orgasm. Her tight pussy contracts, milking his nice shaft for all its worth.

The smell of her juices fills the air and floods Sonic's nostrils, the copious cum painting itself over both of their bodies in great smears that make things deliciously slick and slippery. The combination of this stimulus with the expert milking of her wonderfully tight nethers and Sonic's own hyper-aroused state renders him unable to hold out any more. With a great shout of his own, the champion unleashes his orgasm into her waiting depths.

His ample shaft gushes fluids into her hungry womb. He cries out as he cums long and hard, arching his back off of the bed in his pleasure before finishing and collapsing, gasping for breath as, above him, the laquine comes to her own climactic end.

Loppe slumps atop Sonic, rubbing their bodies together as her hips slow down. Spent from his recent orgasm, Sonic resolves to just wrap his arms around her, pulling her into a post-coital cuddle. Her wet cock quietly slaps against his belly as she embraces him back, clearly savoring the closeness the same way he is. However, moments later, he feels Loppe's hips start to twitch, slowly building into more lustful thrustings, seconds before Loppe pushes herself back into a deliberately upright position, her pace building steadily. With a lusty smile and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, Loppe looks Sonic straight in the eye as she proclaims, "It's time for round two, Sonic!"

What!? Round two? Now? He sighs in exasperation... she did warn him about her libido, but this is ridiculous! He just can't work himself into another erection... especially after having just climaxed...

Loppe quietly disentangles herself from Sonic's half-staff prick and slides down his body, pressing her soft, cum-slickened breasts against him. He moans as the smooth curves of her chest press against his pecker; the cum-slick skin giving him the impression of being wrapped in the moist folds of a woman's sex. As Loppe slides further down, he feels her teasingly licking at the tip of his throbbing prick.

The skillful dance of her warm, wet tongue on the sensitive skin of Sonic's post-orgasmic member pulls an involuntary shudder from him; the erotic stimulation sends blood pulsing back into his veins, and his shaft rises to full mast again, so swiftly it almost smacks the laquine on her nose, leaving him ready to be mounted by her once again.

"I can't remember the last time I've had so much fun with anyone else," Loppe whispers, shivering. "Now, sugar... it's time for another session, and you'd best be ready for overtime; if I have to stop to tend to you after every coupling, I'll never get these empty." She points with a smirk to her swollen balls. Er... didn't she just blow her load? Her balls look at least as full as, if not fuller than, when they started, and they nearly slosh with eagerness to be rid of their cargo!

Loppe straddles Sonic and with a mischievous smirk, she says, "I'm not stopping until I'm completely satisfied, sugar. So sit back and relax; this could take some time." She doesn't bother waiting for an answer before she sinks, impaling herself upon his shaft once more. He moans as once again he follows the lusty dickgirl into the throes of pleasure…

One hour and several orgasms later...

"Thanks, sugar. You're the best! I feel completely satisfied!" Loppe says, happily smiling and hugging Sonic tightly. As she snuggles up to Sonic, he can feel the distinct bump of her gravid-looking belly rubbing against his light skin; the cum-filled flesh deforms as the pressure pushes some of the skin-stretching load out of her nethers and further smears the proof of their pleasure on their entwined lower halves, but even so she still looks ready to pop with three or four kids. Sonic considers answering her, but finds that he lacks the will to do so... in fact, he lacks the energy to do anything at all, Loppe having fucked him until he was shooting blanks.

Sonic starts thinking that maybe he should just stick with Urta. Loppe was cute and all, but her libido was too much to handle.

Once Loppe has made herself comfortable, she gives Sonic a little peck on the cheek, then slowly extends her tongue to lick an errant droplet of cum from his nose. She sets her head on his shoulder and begins snoring lightly; sleep has apparently claimed the satisfied herm. It's not long before Loppe's soft snoring and warm embrace lulls him into a sleepy afterglow as well.

Two hours later...

Sonic wakes with a start, feeling a momentary surge of panic; how long was he out, and where was he? Still in Loppe's room... but where's all the mess? The dripping laquine jizz, the puddles of mixed fluids splattered all over the floor, the sopping-wet, sex-stinking bedclothes he was wrapped in?

"Morning!" Loppe says. Sonic turns to look at her and notices that she's dressed in what looks like a very comfortable bathrobe; in her hands she holds a tray containing a loaf of bread and a cup of what he presumes to be some sort of herbal tea. Looking further down Sonic notices that her gigantic belly has been reduced to normal proportions, giving the dancing bunny-girl the slim, slender silhouette she had when he and Shadow first met her. Sonic opens his mouth to ask her a few questions, but his rumbling stomach interrupts him before he can say anything.

Loppe giggles, sauntering over to him and helping him up, before offering him the tray with a small peck on the cheek. "Here you go; I made these especially for you. Eat up!" Ravenously, Sonic digs into the humble fare, finding it takes the edge off of his fatigue... though his muscles still feel drained and weak from the amount of 'exercise' he gave them.

"I was here all night?" Sonic asked to confirm his worries. His ears lowered as Loppe nodded. "Where's Shadow? He must be so worried."

"Relax, sugar, he's fine." Loppe chuckled. "He's out in the living room now. I let him in last night and he slept on the couch."

"Good."

Loppe zeroes in on a trembling hand and takes the tray from Sonic as he finishes, then grins nervously. "Sorry about that, sugar. I guess I might have overdone it, but it was so exciting being with someone new. If it was too much, I'll be happy to make it up to you - maybe a date, or... maybe another, much slower session." She looks slyly at him. "Whichever you're up for."

Before Sonic has a chance to answer, she leans in and captures his lips in a kiss.

Releasing him, Loppe points to a nearby chair. "I've laid out your socks, shoes, and gloves over there, but feel free to stay as long as you want to."

Sonic smiles. "Thank you, Loppe, but the last thing Shadow and I need are imps or goblins getting into our supplies and making off with our things."

He then redresses himself, runs to the living room to get Shadow, and they both depart. As they're leaving Tel Adre, Shadow crosses his arms and smirks at Sonic. "So… fun all night?"

Sonic cringes and gives an uneasy smile. "She was like a beast. She just wouldn't empty." He shakes his head. "She's a nice girl and all, but her libido is too much."

"So what are you gonna do then? Are you gonna see her again?"

"Uh, I can't bring myself to it. I think I'll just stick with Urta. She's really nice and has more humility about the situation better than Loppe does."

Shadow nodded with a chuckle. "I kinda expected that."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Come on. Let's go see Amily. I'm sure you're dying to see her now that she's fixing to give birth soon."

"You know, you're not wrong."

The two of them laughed as they made their way to the town ruins. Maybe today would be the day, Shadow's pups finally come into the world. Pure, and untouched from corruption.


End file.
